Digital Ex-Aid
by IonicStorm
Summary: AU. Davis Motomiya is an intern at Odaiba Hospital until one day he finds out about the Bugstar Virus which threatens humanity as we know it. Now Davis must fight to stop the Bugstar Virus from destroying humanity and fight or ally with any Kamen Rider he meets with the help of the Cyber Rescue Center. Davis is now Kamen Rider Ex-Aid!
1. Chapter 1

Level 1: I'm a Kamen Rider

 ** _If you asked me who the heroes of our world are...I would say them._**

 _"The patient is Davis Motomiya. Eight years old. Currently transporting him from the scene of the accident. Severe injury to the abdominal area. Internal bleeding a possibility." A paramedic said reading the information of a burgundy haired boy currently unconscious laying down on a stretcher in front of her as the ambulance they were in rushed to the nearest hospital._

 _"Prepare for urgent blood transfer." One of the doctors said as they rushed inside with the boy until they got to the operating room. "Prepare for emergency operation."_

 _"His blood pressure and heart rate are lowering!" One of the nurses yelled as the boy was hooked up to a heart monitor and had an oxygen mask strapped to him._

 ** _They never give up, and keep going, no matter what..._**

 _"Are you really going to operate with all these risks!?" One of the doctors in the room yelled as the head surgeon finished putting on his gloves preparing to operate._

 _"It'll be fine. I'll save him for sure." The doctor looked at Davis with hope in his eyes and a scalpel in his hands and began to operate on the boy._

 ** _It's our duty to protect them..._**

 ** _The heroes who save people's lives._**

* * *

"Hang in there!" An older Davis yelled wearing a white lab coat with three children and two women around him as he kept pushing his hands forward. "Don't die on me!" Davis yelled again as he almost lost the video game in the handheld console in his hands until a victorious beeping sound came from it.

"Wow!" The kids and the women started cheering and clapping for Davis who smiled victoriously until a woman with hair similar to his came and started pulling on his ear.

"Ow ow ow ow!" Davis winced as the woman lifted him up by the ear and gave him an angry smile. "Jun!?"

"Davis, it's time for your appointment!"

"I'm so sorry! I forgot! I'm going now!" Davis gasped realizing what his older sister meant and began to run until he tripped and fell flat on the floor.

"Sheesh...we can't have a doctor hurting themselves! I know you're still an intern but get a grip!" Jun sighed helping her brother up as he held his now bleeding nose.

"Sorry..."

"Sheesh, go!" Davis finished standing and started running leaving his handheld on the floor.

 ** _I didn't know then, but I would soon come to understand.._**

 ** _The new virus that threatens the lives of our people._**

 ** _And...the true heroes that protect our world._**

* * *

"Hmm...nothing out of the ordinary from what I see." Davis turned around on his chair with a piece of paper towel in his nose to look at a chubby boy and his mother who were currently visiting him for a check-up. "Your loss of appetite is most likely caused by: excessive snacking I think."

"I haven't been eating any!" The boy's answer to his mother made Davis smile at him while Jun and another doctor stood in the doorway watching him smiling as well.

"No wonder the snacks at home have been disappearing so quickly." The boy's mother said putting a hand on her son's head making him playfully stick our his tongue. Davis was now 24 years old, it's been 16 years since his accident and he was currently an intern at the hospital where his sister Jun worked as a nurse specializing with children hoping to be like the man who had saved his life all those years ago...

* * *

"Infection complete." A man around Davis's age was sitting on a rooftop playing a game on a similar console like he was as a green reptilian monster approached him with a purple gauntlet resembling a game controller on its right arm with the screen in the middle currently showing binary in orange. "The number of our comrades will soon grow greatly." The reptilian monster said making the man smile and look on at the city below.

"Hey, Graphite. Can you believe this will all soon be ours to play with? Isn't it so exciting?" The man asked smiling as Graphite looked on at the city as well.

* * *

"The genius gamer, nicknamed 'D'. His real name is unknown. He's won many tournaments in the past." A brown haired man in an office said looking at a file as a short brown haired girl and a tall purple haired girl wearing glasses stood in front of him.

"If he's a genius gamer, he should be capable of using the Gamer Driver."

"We already have a suitable candidate on his way back to Japan right now. Are you not satisfied with that?"

"It's not that sir..."

"I can't let the tragedy from five years ago happen again." The man stood up and grabbed a black suitcase opening it up and looking inside. "The entire fate of humanity rests on this. As of today, the CR is back in operation...Kari, Yolei."

"Sir!"

* * *

"Souta." Davis said walking down a hallway and entered a room looking inside to have a shirt thrown at his head making Jun sigh and look at the small boy inside.

"That's bad, you can't go out yet! Get changed."

"Why do I have to stay in the hospital?" The boy asked throwing his pants at Jun's head and stepping on Davis's foot making him yell in pain.

"Ouch! Ow ow...!" Davis yelled catching his balance and looked at the boy seriously. "You know, Souta, it's so we can find out why you keep getting dizzy."

"I don't like this doctor! He's even got a nosebleed!" The boy yelled pointing at Davis surprising the intern. "You stupid half-baked doctor!" Davis pulled the piece of paper towel out of his nose and they looked around noticing Souta was gone.

"Go after him! Hurry! You're his doctor for crying out loud!"

"Alright!"

* * *

"Ah Souta!" Souta was currently crossing the street in front of the hospital as Davis ran out of the hospital seeing him and gave chase as the boy started running too. "You can't do that Souta! Stop!" Davis chased Souta through a park until the intern crashed into a delivery man knocking the man down and all his boxes as Davis began to go downhill on the cart he was using. "Sorry! Watch out!" Davis zoomed past Souta and began going in Kari's direction as the brown haired girl was walking with the suitcase in her hands making her look at him in shock. "Whoa!" Davis hit the curb making him fly over Kari and send him crashing in front of her making her run in his direction.

"Are...Are you alright!?" When she neared him, one of Davis's shoes fell and hit her on the head making her fall and drop the suitcase making a bulky green belt buckle with a handle and a pink cartridge fall from inside it. Souta walked up to them and pick up the cartridge making him gasp when he read it.

"It's 'Mighty Action X'! What's it here for?" Souta looked at it until Kari got back up, got the cartridge and the buckle and the suitcase beginning to leave.

"I'm sorry but I need this!"

"It comes out today! Let me play it, please! Please just for a bit!"

"I'm sorry but no, this isn't your average game." Kari said putting the objects away making Souta look down sadly as Davis regained his composure behind them.

"Excuse me...come on Souta it's time to go back to the hospital." Davis grabbed his arm making Souta take it away still looking down.

"I...can't?" Souta grabbed his head as he suddenly fell to the floor unconscious making Davis crouch to pick him up until the intern noticed odd orange pixels behind Souta's head. Kari noticed this too and gasped grabbing a high tech stethoscope pushing Davis away from Souta. She pulled a trigger making a holographic screen appear with a star circling the boy's head.

"These symptoms..."

"A star?"

* * *

"Are you even with the hospital? Where are you taking Souta?" Davis and Kari were pushing Souta on a stretcher into an elevator as he looked at the girl with confusion evident in his voice. Kari then pushed two buttons inside the elevator making the elevator go down rapidly. "Huh? How far down is this thing going?" Davis looked at the screen indicating the floor until it had the letters "CR" on it. "I didn't know we had a place like this here..." Davis and Kari pushed Souta out of the elevator until he noticed the man from the office glaring at them.

"Director Ishida?"

"Director Ishida."

"Kari I've been waiting for you! Come, come!" The man ran forward helping the two push Souta until Davis stopped them.

"Wait! What's going on? There are these weird pixels behind Souta and-"

"You saw the Bugster!?"

"Sir."

"Right, you saw nothing please leave."

"Sir, I can't do that! I'm his doctor!"

"Director's orders! Now let's go!" The two left with Souta leaving Davis behind as they opened a pair of sliding doors as he walked up to them as they closed in front of him. Davis looked at the doors angrily as he began to clench his fist remembering the aftermath of 16 years ago.

* * *

 _"Mister...you saved me?" Davis looked at the surgeon from the operation who sat down next to him taking out a blue handheld console._

 _"Here you go. This is for being so brave. Your smile is a sign of your health..." The doctor said making Davis smile as he grabbed the game._

* * *

'He gave this life to me...' Davis thought grabbing his chest making him look forward. "Now, it's my turn to give back." Davis looked up reading the sign and the screen to open the door. "Cyber Rescue Center?"

* * *

"For now, he's been successfully quarantined."

"What we feared has finally happened sir. Is Doctor Takaishi..."

"He should be arriving at the airport soon." Director Ishida looked as Kari entered the elevator with the suitcase. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find the genius gamer, D." The doors closed making Director Ishida sigh and light a cigarette.

"Good luck."

* * *

"Hm...our numbers are still currently low." The pixels formed outside of Souta into the shape of a monster until it entered back into his body as Davis walked in looking at the boy.

"Souta? How are you feeling?" Davis stood next to the boy who opened his eyes taking out a keychain with a red chibi video game character with spiky hair on it. "That's Mighty right? You like games too?"

"I really wanted to go to the launch party today..." Souta said until he rolled on his side feeling his energy being drained.

"These symptoms...no way..."

"Am I...dying?"

"No, you're Mighty!"

"Huh?"

"Mighty's inside you right now, fighting the final boss. It'll be okay. We'll beat the final boss together." Davis said grabbing the keychain and holding it in his hands and in Souta's.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, apologies for the wait. It's been five long years since it was announced." A dark blue haired man wearing a dark grey suit stood on a stage inside a convention center as hundreds of people were crowding around to here his speech. This is Ken Ichijouji, the CEO of the Game Company "Genm Corporation" and he was ready to unveil their newest game. "Now, the legendary game, Mighty Action X...is finally complete!" Ken yelled pointing to the screen behind him as the Load up screen for "Mighty Action X" appeared on it making everyone begin to clap and cheer as many began to play the game in stations everywhere. But Kari was currently there looking for D.

"That genius gamer must be here somewhere...WHAT?!" Kari kept looking around hoping for a sign of the genius gamer until she noticed a familiar intern and a small boy in a yellow hoodie making her run up to them. "Souta!"

"Huh? What are you doing here?" Davis asked looking down at the girl making her stand and pull on his ear out of the line they were in. "Ow ow ow ow!"

"That's what I want to ask you! What were you thinking, taking a patient out without authorization?"

"It was my decision as his doctor." Davis said smiling at the girl making her look at him in disbelief.

"Huh?"

"I'm sure that the reason why Souta's so unwell is because of the built-up stress from waiting for the game."

"Don't diagnose him however you want without knowing anything."

"Even if he recovers right now, if he doesn't smile then we've failed."

"That child needs to be operated on right now."

"Operate...?" Davis asked looking on at the young boy in shock from what Kari had just told him.

"You fail as a doctor." Kari said shaking her head walking away from him as Davis kept looking at the boy. "Souta, come on let's go back to the hospital."

"Let go! It's nearly my turn!"

"This is for your own good."

"It's just for a bit! Let me play!" Souta yelled trying to make the woman let go of him. But suddenly he got an odd pain in his head making him hold it.

"Souta!" Davis ran up to the boy to suddenly be swatted away as he began to hold his head in both hands catching everyone's attention. Suddenly Souta began to yell as orange blobs covered him until he was a colossal monster made of the blobs that began to swing around destroying what was around them as Kari and Davis were still on the floor watching.

"What...is that?"

"It's breaking out..."

"What!?" Davis asked as Kari looked at the monster that was once Souta who then roared noticing them.

"Run!" Kari grabbed Davis by the arm and they joined the crowd currently evacuating the area until Davis stopped them.

"Breaking out!? What was that!?"

"There's a new virus threatening humanity."

"A new virus?"

"A computer virus, born from video games. It evolves by coming into contact with and infecting humans. We call it the Bugstar virus. The virus continues to multiply until the host...is completely taken over by the Bugstar." Kari explained looking inside seeing what the Bugstar was doing shocking Davis who began to walk forward in disbelief.

"Then...Souta...has already..." Davis fell to his knees realizing what was happening and beginning to believe his patient was gone.

"No...there's still a chance." Kari said making Davis look up and turn around as she began to open the suitcase in her hands.

"How can we save Souta!?"

"Using the Gamer Driver and the Rider Gashat, you must operate on Souta and remove the Bugster from him." Kari explained taking out the Driver and the cartridge looking at them.

"Huh? We can operate with that?"

"If you can transform into a Kamen Rider, then yes."

"Kamen Rider..."

"We have to find someone who can use it..."

"Whoa!" Davis and Kari turned to see the Bugstar crash through the building and begin to rampage going away from the two making Davis clench his fist.

 _"That smile is proof of your health."_

 _"It'll be okay. We'll beat the final boss together."_

"Leave the operation to me." Davis stood up and grabbed the two items from Kari beginning to run to where the Bugstar currently was.

"Give it back! Not just anyone can use that game!" Kari yelled following him as Davis stood behind the Bugstar putting the Gamer Driver making the belt form and go around his waist locking in place.

"Game?" Davis looked at the Gashat pressing the button on it making the Holographic load up screen of Mighty Action X appear behind him as countless pink cubes went everywhere even sending a pink grid everywhere catching the Bugstar's attention and surprising Kari.

"The level actually generated!? How...no way!" Kari said looking at Davis as a small gust of wind appeared moving his hair making him smirk.

"When it comes to games, I'm your guy!"

"Huh?"

"I'll change Souta's fate with my own two hands!" Davis yelled preparing to face the Bugstar. "HENSHIN!" He slammed the Gashat inside the driver making a sound come from it as a pink light emanated from it.

 **GASHATTO!**

 **LET'S GAME! SUPER GAME! ULTRA GAME! WHATCHA NAME?!**

 **I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

"Huh? Whoa!" A circle surrounded Davis as one of the faces on the squares going around it enlarged and went over him putting him inside white chibi-like armor with pink spiky hair making resemble Mighty. When he realized what was happening, Davis began to run around in shock from what just happened as the Bugstar behind him combined the blob on its right arm with the one on its left ready to swing at Davis. He had just become what the CR, especially Kari, had hoped that the genius gamer D would be when they found him: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid!

"Look out!" Kari yelled catching Ex-Aid's attention making him turn and jump over the Bugstar's attack and around it until he made it hit itself in the head. He then rolled away holding up his hands making a hammer form and go in his hands.

 **GASHACON BREAKER!**

"I'll clear this game with no continues!" Ex-Aid readied himself to attack the Bugstar who roared ready to do the same until he suddenly turned around and began to run away. "Over here! Come get some!"

"Wait! Where are you going?" Kari was watching it all and looked at Ex-Aid confused as he stopped running looking at the Bugstar.

"With Mighty, he gets stronger the more he consumes!" Ex-Aid explained rolling away from the Bugstar who had just tried to crush him under its foot. He then began to bounce around until he broke one of the blocks around him making a coin with a sprinter on it appear and enter Ex-Aid's body. "Got the item! Speed UP!" He then flew at the Bugstar beginning to hit it several times bouncing off the blocks around it. Then he hit the Bugstar so hard it went flying away from him and got slammed on the floor making it stand and roar swinging its arm at the Kamen Rider. But Ex-Aid blocked the attack with his Gashacon Breaker and jumped up spinning and hit the Bugstar repeatedly until he hit it once more making it explode as he landed away from it making a victorious jingle play as Souta reappeared back to normal with the pixels still around him. "Souta!" Ex-Aid ran up to the boy and tried to touch him but his hand went through him as he appeared holographic as Kari ran up behind him.

"The game isn't over yet!"

"Huh?"

"Puny Level 1... Not even worth biting into!" The pieces of the Bugstar combined together becoming a blue conductor like monster as several NPCs resembling cooks with orange chickens on their heads and began to walk towards Ex-Aid and Kari.

"Boss Salty is here too? I just have to beat him right?"

"Stop! You can't handle leveling up any further!" Kari yelled as Ex-Aid walked in front of her and pressed a button on his side making a stage select screen with different locations appear around him.

"I never read the manual anyway; this is how I roll!" Ex-Aid said as the screen disappeared as he found the lever in front of the Gamer Driver. "Found it. Watch. Check out the skills of the genius gamer, D!"

"You're...D...?" Kari asked as Ex-Aid prepared to pull the lever.

"DAI-HENSHIN!" Ex-Aid yelled pulling the lever making a screen appear with an outline of a character resembling a thinner version of Ex-Aid making him run into it.

 **GACCHAN!**

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!**

"Here we go!" Ex-Aid jumped up and the white armor broke off and the Chibi head now became the back as Ex-Aid now became taller and slimmer with the same helmet design as Mighty. He then began to run forward as the Gashacon Breaker re-appeared in his hand.

 **GASHACON BREAKER!**

One by one Ex-Aid began tearing through the NPCs hitting them with his hammer or kicking and punching them. When all he had was one left he cornered it making it raise its hands and put a wok on its heads trying to surrender. Of course Ex-Aid didn't accept its surrender and slammed the hammer on its head knocking it out and rattling its head. He then hit the pink A button on the side of the Gashacon Breaker making a blade fold out and appear.

 **TADA!**

"Tadaaa!" Ex-Aid said preparing to attack again and he ran towards the remaining NPCs slashing them one by one destroying each and everyone.

"Spicing things up are we?" The Boss Salty Bugstar jumped down and tried to attack Ex-Aid from behind. But Ex-Aid expected this and jumped over him trying to slash him but the Bugstar blocked the attack and electrocuted Ex-Aid. Boss Salty then tried to attack again but Ex-Aid dodged yet again this time jumping from block to block until he jumped down slashing Boss Salty and he then began to press the green B button on the side making each slash count for two hits sending Boss Salty flying backwards even more until it was on its back in pain from the attacks.

"Curse you!"

"Let's end this with a finisher!" Ex-Aid pulled out the Gashat and pretended to blow on it like a cartridge and put it on a slot on his waist. He then hit the button on it making his finisher activate.

 **GACCHAN!**

 **HIMEWAZA!**

"All right, here I go!"

"What?" Boss Salty looked on in shock as Ex-Aid's leg began to glow shining in multiple colors as he got ready to attack.

 **MIGHTY CRITICAL STRIKE!**

Ex-Aid then jumped up kicking the Bugstar once, then once more before turning around and kicking him more and then began to repeatedly stomp on Boss Salty sending the Bugstar back destroying it.

 **CRITICAL SMASH!**

"All right!" Ex-Aid raised his arm celebrating as his transformation began to end reverting him back to Davis.

 **GAME CLEAR!**

* * *

"Everything's fine. You're all good now." Kari was checking the now back to normal Souta with her stethoscope checking for any remaining signs of the virus but found none.

"Good work, Souta!" Davis said smiling at the boy who then smiled back at him.

"Thanks mister!"

Unbeknownst to the three, a messy brown haired boy was watching them from a gun scope and pointed his finger at Davis in a gun shape and moved it up like he had just fired it.

"So that's who you found little sister? Bang."

* * *

"Things are getting interesting." A blond haired man wearing a black leather jacket walked through the carnage that was Mighty Action X's launch party and picked up a plush toy of Mighty pushing down his glasses to see it clearly. "Everyone's just raring to start the race, huh?"

* * *

"Genius Gamer?" Another blond haired man was currently in the backseat of an SUV currently driving over a bridge and smirked looking out the window with a Gamer Driver at his side. "Not worth my time."

* * *

"Um...what is this place?" Davis and Kari entered a room in the CR making him look around and question Kari as to what was happening.

"The Cyber Rescue Center, or CR for short. It's a secret department we created to fight the Bugstars."

"What? A game cabinet?" Davis finished looking around seeing a pink game and began to walk towards it making Kari stop him.

"COSTUME...CHANGE!" Kari began to spin accidentally hitting Davis to the floor until she entered the game looking different as she now had pink hair and was wearing a pink skirt resembling a video game character.

"WHAT?!"

"Let me explain, 'Kari' is the person who I infected years ago and her body's my day-to-day disguise! I'm Poppy Pipopapo! Nice to meet you!" Poppy explained waving her hand greeting Davis making him look at her in disbelief.

"A what?!"

"I knew you'd pull through! I have a good eye!" Poppy said making the screen change to show ten different game titles including Mighty Action X until she appeared in a screen behind him. "Clear all of these games and become the super doctor and savior of humanity. Kamen Rider EX-Aid!"

"Huh?" Davis said looking at Poppy in shock as she was smiling at him.

 _Next time:_

 _"The genius surgeon Takeru Takaishi."_

 _"Withhold concern for your patients. That's how I work."_

 _"Patients aren't just things!"_

 _"There's nothing I can't cut through."_

 ** _FIGHT FOR YOUR DESTINY, BATTLE FOR YOUR FUTURE!_**

 ** _THIS IS TADDLE QUEST!_**

 _LEVEL 2: Two Geniuses? No thank you_


	2. Chapter 2

Level 2: Two Geniuses? No thank you

"Thank you for providing us with the transformation system. Now, we can finally fight back against the Bugstars." Director Ishida said in his office taking a puff of his cigarette as Ken Ichijouji sat across from him.

"Don't mention it. I'm only doing what I can." Ken said sheepishly raising his hand. "Moreover, how are the witnesses being handled?

"The Ministry of Health is dealing with the media right now. Everything has to stay top secret."

* * *

"Um...just what are you?" Davis said as Poppy was still inside the TV screen and began poking it still in disbelief. At that moment Yolei was arriving in the CR and screamed when she walked out the elevator.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here?! This is top secret!" Yolei said pushing up her glasses and began trying to push Davis into the elevator making Poppy laugh.

"Yolei this is Davis. He's going to be working for both the CR and Pediatrics from now on!" Poppy said making Yolei stop and walk around Davis examining him and sigh in relief.

"Welcome to the CR."

"Well-" Davis got interrupted by Yolei who grabbed him and pulled him away from Poppy.

"She's a navigator for Kamen Riders the ministry assigned us. I heard Ex-Aid got chosen already so I'm counting on the both of you. Make sure it all goes well." Yolei explained whispering to Davis making him look up trying to understand. Meanwhile Poppy was coming out of the TV and snuck up behind the two listening to them.

"She's right!" Poppy yelled scaring the two and made them stub their feet on either a wall or a desk. "Hold on to this! It'll let you know when there's an emergency." Poppy said handing Davis a stethoscope like hers.

"You say that, but what do I actually do? I wasn't exactly-"

"-Known for having a working brain." Davis got interrupted by a different yet familiar voice as a blond haired man wearing a white lab coat came walking up the stairs making them all look at him as he walked towards them.

"T.K." Yolei and Poppy said blushing making Davis gasp as he began to remember where he had heard that name before. This man is Takeru Takaishi, known for being a genius surgeon and beloved by almost every girl that knows him, he's also Director Ishida's youngest son.

"Tell my dad that there's no need for two doctors in the CR." T.K. said pulling out a chair and sat down looking at Davis and the girls.

"Dad?"

"Oh right, Davis this is Director Ishida's son."

"You're the Director's kid?!"

"And you. To your existence I say: no thank you." T.K. said taking out his Gamer Driver while Davis angrily clenched his fists recognizing the young man in front of him.

* * *

Meanwhile Graphite was currently standing on a rooftop as the screen on his gauntlet began to glow orange and he swiped his arm making an orange cloud descend on the city below.

"Fate is just like...a puzzle game, don't you think?" Graphite turned seeing the man sitting on the railing playing another game on his handheld.

"Is it really okay for us to sit back like this, Pallad?" Hearing that, Pallad stood up smirking pausing his game.

"Well, I guess I should at least go and say hi." Pallad said walking away patting Graphite's shoulder.

* * *

"That's Takeru Takaishi, the genius surgeon. He was working at a prestigious hospital in America until Director Ishida called him back." Kari was back to normal and gave a quick background of T.K. as a group of women were crowding the door to the Surgery Center as the young doctor was currently inside commencing surgery. "He's a Rider candidate like you Davis."

* * *

"So there really is no need for someone like me..." Davis said in his room bouncing a soccer ball on his head until his stethoscope started beeping making him fall off his seat.

"That's an emergency call!" Kari suddenly appeared in the room making Davis lift up his head in shock hitting it on the bed.

* * *

"How did they connect directly to me?" Kari and Davis were currently on a motorcycle heading to the location of the Bugstar with the intern still confused as to what had just happened.

"It's all thanks to the Ministry of Health!" The two finally arrived at the location seeing a woman crouching next to a man who was currently on the floor holding his chest.

"Rensuke! Rensuke!"

"Are you Ms. Gouda Asami, the one who called us?"

"Yes! Please help him!"

"We will but please stay calm. Davis, diagnose him!" Kari yelled making Davis run up to them and take out his stethoscope ready to diagnose the man. But then an SUV pulled up catching the attention of the three as two women walked out of it followed by T.K. surprising Kari.

"T.K.!"

"Out of the way." T.K. said pushing Davis out of the way and pointed his stethoscope making the holographic screen appear showing a heart circling the man. "Let's begin. Gamer Driver." T.K. raised his hands as the two women nodded as the one on the left put on his Gamer Driver for him. "Rider Gashat." Then the one on the right nodded and gave him a blue Gashat as Kari helped the woman up and guided her away.

"What's beginning?"

"The operation."

"Huh?!" The woman looked at Kari in surprise as T.K. pressed the button on his Gashat activating and generating the level around them with several treasure chests.

 **TADDLE QUEST!**

"This level map is-" Davis looked at the chest near him in surprise as he remembered playing a similar game.

"The RPG with plenty of swords and magic, 'Taddle Quest'." Kari explained as the infected man stood up with his eyes glowing red.

"You think you stand a chance against my mana, fool?!" The man said as orange blobs covered him similar to what had happened with Souta but this time he turned into a tower-like Bugstar.

"This way come on!" Davis and Kari helped lead the woman away as T.K. walked up to the Bugstar with his Gashat ready.

"Henshin."

 **GASHATTO!**

The circular player select screen generated around T.K. making him hit one with his arm making one of the screens with a knight on it enlarge and cover T.K. turning him into a form similar to Ex-Aid's chibi form but instead with a shield on his right arm, a Knight's sword in his right, and a Knight-like helmet instead of Ex-Aid's...this was the CR's second Kamen Rider to fight the Bugstars: Kamen Rider Brave.

 **LET'S GAME! SUPER GAME! ULTRA GAME! WHATCHA NAME?!**

 **I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

"We will now begin the Bugstar elimination. Proceeding with Level 1. Separate the Bugstar from the Patient." Brave then ran forward swinging his sword at the Bugstar making it roar and jump into the water behind it before charging at the Kamen Rider making him dodge it. The Bugstar then created a red holographic wall that then fired hundreds of holographic arrows at Brave making him block them with his shield or his sword.

"And that's'-"

"Kamen Rider Brave." Kari said as the two watched Brave avoid the arrows. "Hurry up and transform, Davis! We need to save the patient!"

"Right." Davis said nodding as he pulled out his Driver and put it on activating his Gashat making the level generate combining with Taddle Quest's.

 **MIGHTY ACTION X!**

"HENSHIN!" Davis yelled putting in his Gashat as another gust of wind came making him smirk.

 **GASHATTO!**

 **LET'S GAME! SUPER GAME! ULTRA GAME! WHATCHA NAME?!**

 **I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

"DAI-HENSHIN!" Davis transformed into Ex-Aid and immediately pulled the lever leveling him up.

 **GACCHAN!**

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!**

"Nope!" Ex-Aid landed in his level 2 form making Kari run up and pull the lever again this time reverting him back to level 1.

 **GACCHON!**

"...What are you doing?" Ex-Aid asked turning to look at Kari who seemed quite furious at him at the moment.

"You can't level up just yet!"

"It's always better to play with a high level, you know? DAI-HENSHIN!" Ex-Aid put his arm on Kari's shoulder and tried pulling the lever again making Kari pull it again.

 **GACCHA-**

 **GACCHON!**

"You can't separate the Bugstar from the patient unless you're Level 1!" Kari explained as Brave dodged an attack and heard what just happened.

"You don't even know how to operate?" Brave asked before lunging forward and slashed one of the Bugstar's legs making it walk backwards as Brave ran after it. "You're just an intern after all." This comment infuriated Ex-Aid as he bounced off a chest then one of the blocks in the air and delivered a flip kick so hard to the head of the Bugstar making it fall to the floor and in the water.

"Well, you don't even open the chests! Do you even play games?" Ex-Aid asked pointing at a chest standing directly in front of Brave as the Bugstar stood up and jumped in the air.

"This isn't a game. It's an operation." Brave said as the Bugstar came flying down making him dodge and sending Ex-Aid into the water. Then when the Bugstar noticed Brave, it started charging at him making him ready his sword. "There's nothing I can't cut." Brave readied himself and when the Bugstar neared him, he slashed it in half and then once more sending it flying up into the air making it explode. But Ex-Aid gasped and jumped as the man infected by the Bugstar started falling and he caught him just in time making the Kamen Rider sigh in relief. The Bugstar then reformed as a red wizard like monster with the NPCs similar to the ones from before behind them making him and Brave get ready to level up.

"Curse you!"

"All right."

"Proceeding with Level 2, exterminating the Bugstar after separation." As Brave grabbed his lever, a purple level generator flashed around them surprising all of them. But what was even more shocking was who it came from: a black Ex-Aid Level 1 currently walking towards them.

"Huh? Who...?" Ex-Aid was more shocked of them all as the black Ex-Aid pulled the lever on his driver leveling him up.

 **GACCHAN!**

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!**

Then as the black Ex-Aid leveled up, he turned to face the two in his Level 2 form and aimed a gauntlet like Graphite's at them firing several lasers at them knocking them backwards and draining a meter on their chests. He then walked forward taking off the gauntlet flipping it revealing a blade on the other side putting it back on.

 **CHARGING!**

"Don't interfere with my operation!" Brave tried to block the attack from their new enemy as he swung the blade at him destroying Brave's sword. He then turned the weapon back around and fired yet again on Ex-Aid who tried attacking him from behind then repeatedly on the two almost depleting the meters on their chests. Then when the two stood up again, the new Rider and the Bugstars were gone making Ex-Aid run to Rensuke.

"Mr. Rensuke! Hold on!"

"Everyone's getting super pumped up, huh?" The blond man from before that was in the wreckage of the Mighty Action X party stood far away watching what happened and pulled down his sunglasses setting his sight especially on Brave.

* * *

"Listen up. The operation doesn't end with separating the Bugstar. Unless you defeat the Bugstar too, it will take over the patient's body. Worst case scenario, Mr. Rensuke will disappear." Kari was explaining the situation to Davis who was bouncing a soccer ball on his head again nodding until T.K. cleared his throat.

"Poppy Pipopapo."

"AT YOUR SERVICE!" Kari said acting like Poppy making her clear her throat and look at T.K. angrily. "Please call me Kari when I'm in this form, I am still your-"

"Who was that rider that appeared?" T.K. said interrupting Kari surprising Davis as he was expecting to hear what Kari was to the guy who was jerk number 1 in his book. "If he didn't interrupt, I would've finished the operation."

"I've never seen him before. I'll see what I can find on him." Kari said making T.K. sigh and walk away surprising the intern even more.

"Alert me when you've located the Bugstar."

"Um...is it alright to leave the patient?"

* * *

"Why are you eating cake?" Davis asked as they sat in the break room while T.K. was eating a slice of cake. "What you need to do now is-"

"Replenish my energy and sugar levels."

"You think that's more important than taking care of the patient?"

"Withhold concern for your patients. That's how I work." T.K. said shocking Davis making him clench his fists. "I don't care who the patient is. All that concerns me is fixing them. That's all."

"You don't care as long as your job is done?" Davis asked getting no response from the surgeon angering him even more. "Patients aren't just things you can 'fix'!" Davis yelled slamming his hands on the table making T.K. stop eating and look at him.

"Don't get ahead of yourself intern." T.K. said bluntly angering the intern even more making Davis look at him furiously.

"You're not a real doctor. I'll save the patient." Davis started walking away making T.K. chuckle.

"And you? You haven't changed at all. You think I wouldn't remember you Motomiya? From Elementary to High School I always had you. The biggest failure in the class, a class clown, never knew what he was doing. I'm surprised you even managed to become an intern here." T.K. said making Davis stop and turn to look at him.

"Yeah, I wouldn't forget someone like you either. Always top of the class and perfect, I always knew there was something off about you and I've been right since: you're a selfish, stuck up, grade A jerk who deserves nothing more than to be put in his place." Davis said leaving followed by Kari making T.K. go back to eating his cake until he noticed his father heard the whole conversation.

"You know he's right T.K." Director Ishida said putting out his cigarette and got a chair sitting in front of his son taking a piece of cake for himself too. "I remember when you were just a kid, always so happy and I remember that green hat you were obsessed with. But something happened when you went to Med School. You changed, the young man I knew who was always a beacon of hope just wasn't the same anymore." Director Ishida looked at his son smiling and began to eat his piece of cake making T.K. look down beginning to think.

* * *

"We were going to get married next week. But Asami suddenly said she didn't want to anymore. That was when my chest started hurting." Rensuke was explaining what happened to Davis making him begin to think.

"It might be the stress." Davis said walking towards Kari confusing her. "The Bugstars' multiplying might be directly linked to stress."

"Well, stress does weaken your immune system."

"And if your immune system is down..."

"It becomes vulnerable to viruses!"

"Um...what's this about viruses and bugs? What exactly am I sick with?" Kari and Davis's realization was cut short by Rensuke making Kari walk up to him beginning to explain.

"The Bugstar Virus. It's a game disease."

"Game disease?!"

"But no need to worry. I will definitely make you better, Mr. Rensuke." Davis said trying to reassure Rensuke who felt weaker from the virus.

* * *

"Ow! Owww..." Asami was currently in a train station about to leave but Davis stubbing his foot on a seat caught her attention making her look at him.

* * *

"We were going to have our wedding here. But then I started to have second thoughts. So I started wondering if I were good enough for him." Asami and Davis walked through a church as the woman explained her side of the story to the intern.

"Well, what do you truly want Ms. Asami?"

"I want to marry him." Asami said making Davis smile until suddenly an orange level generated around the inside of the church.

"That man shall never be happy!" The Bugstar from before walked into the church with its NPCs making Davis hide Asami behind him. "Hand over the bride." The Bugstar said pointing its staff at the two making a red circle form beneath the two. Then several vines sprouted from it pushing away Davis and wrapping around Asami.

"What, what is this?!"

"Ms. Asami!" Davis tried to grab Asami but suddenly she was whisked away by the vines as Rensuke's condition worsened in the CR. "I will make that bride mine, and when that man disappears: I will become a complete being!" The Bugstar said beginning to laugh disgusting and angering Davis while Asami was now on the top floor crucified by the vines unconscious.

"Said like a true video game villain." Davis said taking out his Gashat and activated it generating Mighty Action X's level.

 **MIGHTY ACTION X!**

"Well, I'm game! Bring it on!" Davis said putting on his driver and getting ready to transform. "I'm gonna change my patient's fate with my own hands! HENSHIN!"

 **GASHATTO!**

 **LET'S GAME! SUPER GAME! ULTRA GAME! WHATCHA NAME?!**

 **I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

"All right, let's clear the second level! DAI-HENSHIN!" Ex-Aid cracked his knuckles and got ready to level up but suddenly the Bugstar aimed his now glowing staff at Asami.

"Level up and the woman dies!"

"Let her go, you coward!" Ex-Aid took his hand away from the driver getting angry as four circles formed around him.

"SHOCK!" Ex-Aid began to yell in pain as the circles unleashed electricity on him sending him flying backwards onto the altar. When Ex-Aid stood back up, he began to fight the multiple Bugstar Virus NPCs that were now ganging up on him. Then when they got the upper hand, the Bugstar Viruses held Ex-Aid in place as the Bugstar walked in front of him laughing.

"Let me go!"

"You can't do anything." The Bugstar said standing in front of Ex-Aid. Then it gave the Rider a backhand slap sending him on the floor in pain.

"Crap, at this rate..."

"Had enough Davis?" Ex-Aid and the Bugstar were surprised hearing this new voice turning to see T.K. walking in with his Driver on and his Gashat at the ready. But what shocked Ex-Aid even more was that his demeanor wasn't like the jerk he had met a few hours earlier... "This is what happens when you get invested in patients." T.K. looked up seeing Asami and spun his Gashat on his finger before activating it and generating Taddle Quest's level especially a statue on the altar now holding a sword in a stone.

 **TADDLE QUEST!**

 **"Henshin."**

 **GASHATTO!**

 **LET'S GAME! SUPER GAME! ULTRA GAME! WHATCHA NAME?!**

 **I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

"Stop! He's holding her hostage!" Ex-Aid yelled as Brave finished transforming preparing to level up.

"Concerning yourself with others, and letting that affect your job...you fail as a doctor." Brave said looking at Ex-Aid and grabbed the lever on his driver.

"No way..."

"Proceeding with Level 2."

 **GACCHAN!**

 **LEVEL UP!**

A blue holographic Brave appeared from the driver making what happened when Ex-Aid leveled up happen to him as well as he came out without the white Level 1 armor resembling a knight with the small shield on his left arm and a knight helmet with his Level 1 head on his back.

 **BATTLE FOR THE FUTURE! BATTLE FOR THE ADVENTURE!**

 **WELCOME TO TADDLE QUEST!**

"Seriously?"

"We will now begin the Bugstar elimination." Brave said as he walked up to the Viruses and began quickly dispatching them one by one with the greatest of ease as the Bugstar growled.

"I see how it is." The Bugstar aimed its staff at Asami making a red circle form underneath her making Ex-Aid begin to run towards her.

"AH, GEEZ!" Ex-Aid ran past Brave and opened a chest getting a speed boost item and quickly jumped off the walls towards the woman as Brave grabbed the sword from the statue. Ex-Aid quickly dispatched the the Viruses near her but when he got ready to free her, the circle disappeared and the glowing stopped. "Uh...what?" He turned around confused and saw the Bugstar crackling with orange electricity as Brave had just slashed him with the sword he got.

"Impossible..." The Bugstar fell forward from the pain making Brave grip his sword more. Then the rock plating on the sword disappeared revealing a new sword with an orange A button and a blue B button and a blade resembling orange fire.

 **GASHACON SWORD!**

"That's so cool..."

"This is my scalpel."

"Scalpel?"

"I've said it before. There's nothing I can't cut." Brave said pointing his weapon at Ex-Aid who smirked under his helmet with one leg on the railing and his arm over his knee.

"I'll save both her and our patient! That's how I operate!" Ex-Aid said making Brave chuckle and run towards the Viruses attacking them with his sword with a fire aftereffect as well while Ex-Aid put Asami down. Then the fight went outside of the Church as Brave continued easily defeating the Bugstar Viruses while Ex-Aid joined the fight as well beginning to fight some himself. "DAI-HENSHIN!"

 **GACCHAN!**

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!**

"I'll clear this with no continues!" Ex-Aid jumped down the stairs outside the Church landing in his Level 2 form with his Gashacon Breaker in his hand.

 **GASHACON BREAKER!**

Ex-Aid then began to take on half of the Bugstar Viruses hitting them with his hammer as Brave took on what was left of his half along with the Bugstar. Brave then started his assault on the Bugstar beginning to slash it several times while dodging its attacks as well. He then slashed the Bugstar once more sending it onto its back in pain.

"Nice try. RECOVERY!" The Bugstar then tapped his head with his staff making a yellow circle appear and unleash a yellow light on him standing him back up as he walked towards Brave as if nothing happened.

"A healing spell...?" Ex-Aid looked at the Bugstar in surprise as one of the viruses tried to sneak attack him and he hit it in the face with the Gashacon Breaker. He then began to finish off his group while Brave readied himself.

"Well then I'll just have to cool things down around here." He then hit the A button on the sword making the blade turn as the fire then changed color to light blue with what made it look like fire now resembled ice flipping the sword upside down in his hands.

 **FREEZE!**

Brave then ran up to his opponent and began slashing him with the sword creating an ice aftereffect stopping the Bugstar from countering. He then hit the B button twice and pressed the blade against the Bugstar's chest beginning to freeze it and slashed it once more making the majority of its body freeze and stop moving. He then hit the button several times more and stabbed his blade on the ground making a stream of ice go on the floor and into the Bugstar making it stand freezing its body completely. Ex-Aid snickered as he aimed his Gashacon Breaker on the Bugstar's butt and got ready to swing.

"FORE!" Ex-Aid yelled hitting the Bugstar's behind like a golf ball breaking the ice sending it forward on its back making Brave chuckle from it as well. "I'll be the one to finish things here!" He then took out his Gashat and blew on it again before putting his Gashat in the back of the Gashacon Breaker.

 **GACCHOON!**

 **GASHATTO!**

 **HIMEWAZA!**

 **MIGHTY CRITICAL FINISH!**

Ex-Aid jumped up ready to attack the Bugstar with his now glowing hammer as Brave switched the Gashacon Sword back to its fire mode and did the same as Ex-Aid taking out his Gashat and putting it in the back of his weapon.

"I'll be the one to finish this operation."

 **GACCHOON!**

 **GASHATTO!**

 **HIMEWAZA!**

 **TADDLE CRITICAL FINISH!**

Ex-Aid hit the head of the Bugstar making it bounce off the floor and hit it once more sending it flying towards Brave whose blade was now covered in blue and orange fire getting ready to attack. He spun in a circle making a gigantic slash go and hit the Bugstar destroying it and barely missing Ex-Aid's head.

 **GAME CLEAR!**

* * *

"So they cancelled cancelling their wedding?" Poppy said inside her game as Davis told her and Yolei the good news about the couple.

"Yeah isn't that great? She's moved on from her marriage blues."

"That sounds so sweet." Yolei gushed smiling at the story putting a small white box on the table.

"How trivial." T.K. said taking a sip of his coffee making Davis angry before smirking at the three. "Just kidding."

"That's great son, nice work. You too Davis, and like you asked you'll go back to Pediatrics-" Director Ishida said walking in with his jacket over his shoulder and a cigarette in his mouth.

"I want to stay, I want to be a doctor for the CR." Davis said making the other three but T.K. smile as he walked towards him. "I can't leave the patients to someone like this."

"That's the spirit!" Poppy said appearing from her game scaring Davis as she had a knife and a fork in her hands.

"All right to celebrate Davis becoming an official member of the CR and T.K.'s return, let's eat this Apple Pie the patient sent us." Yolei said opening the box revealing an Apple Pie catching T.K.'s attention standing up and getting Poppy's knife.

"Hold it. There's nothing I can't cut through, I don't want you ruining this pie." T.K. said before quickly cutting the Pie into five slices and grabbed the biggest making everyone but Davis chuckle sheepishly.

"He really likes his sweets huh?" Davis asked Poppy making her chuckle as the surgeon began to eat the pie contently.

* * *

"Aren't you the generous man, Doctor Kamiya?" Ken was in his office in Genm Corp as the messy brown haired man that saw Ex-Aid fight Souta's Bugstar put several stacks of thousand yen bills on his desk.

"You need the funds for a new game anyway, right?" The man asked throwing three more stack on the desk making Ken stand up and walk up next to him.

"Do you plan to save people as a doctor? Or do you..." Ken asked handing the man a Gamer Driver and a navy Gashat making him smirk.

 _Next time:_

 _"Tai Kamiya. He was a Rider with the CR 5 years ago."_

 _"Don't you ever want to save people, as an ex-doctor?"_

 _"All I'm after are Gashats."_

 _"Don't bother with him Davis, he's the reason why his sister and my best friend Kari Kamiya's dead."_

 _ **BANG BA-BANG! BANG BA-BANG!**_

 _ **BANG BANG SHOOTING!**_

 _Level 3: He who came in with a Bang!_


	3. Chapter 3

Level 3: He who came in with a Bang!

"It's all right. I won't hurt you." Davis was back in the Pediatric ward dealing with a new patient.

"Yuuki, you won't get better if you don't get over your fear of doctors." The boy's mom said putting her hand on her son's arm making her look at her scared.

"Let's go home, mom."

"I know! Do you like games, Yuuki? Tada!" Davis said taking out a handheld with Mighty Action X on it holding it out for the boy. "I'm really good at games, you know. Do you wanna play with me?" Davis asked making Yuuki stand up and run away making his mother sigh.

"Yuuki!"

"Leave him to me please!" Davis said running after the boy. But he accidentally tripped on the mom's foot making him fall hard on the floor. "I'm fine."

* * *

"Long time no see, quack doctor." The brown haired man was looking at his phone in a park when suddenly Graphite started walking towards him shocking the man.

"Graphite...!"

"You're just a wandering corpse of a man at this point. I'll put you to rest!"

"What a coincidence! I was just thinking about how much I wanted to see you." The man said standing locking his phone showing his wallpaper which was photo of him and Kari. This man is the Ex-Doctor Tai Kamiya, he is...or was...Kari's older brother. Tai then took out his Gamer Driver ready to put it on ready to get revenge. "Payback time for what happened five years ago...and I'm gonna make you suffer just like she did." Tai said preparing to put on the device but suddenly Pallad appeared walking behind Graphite playing another game.

"Don't do anything rash, Graphite."

"Who're you?" Tai asked as Pallad finished his level of Mighty Action X making him look at the man and smile.

"Anyway, let's have a bet. Let's see which Kamen Rider is the strongest, and can clear the most games." Pallad said making Tai look at them both as if they were crazy.

"You're a strange one." Graphite said until they suddenly disappeared leaving Tai thinking and grab a small silver whistle in his pocket.

"Yuuki, wait up! Wait!" Tai turned around hearing someone yell and saw Yuuki still running followed by Davis until the boy stopped running to catch his breath. "I won't do anything to you. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"I can't trust anything you doctors say! I'm cold..." Yuuki said suddenly holding his chest making Davis realize what the boy could be sick with and pointed his stethoscope at him making the screen reveal heat symbols coming off the boy shocking him. "The game sickness?!" Davis then began to think and remembered what the mom had told Yuuki at the hospital and looked at his clothing for a second. "I'm stressing him out because he's scared of doctors!" Davis then threw off his coat and dialed Kari making Tai smirk and walk towards them. "Kari? The Bugstar Virus is breaking out in my new patient, I need your help!"

"I'll take care of him." Tai said walking towards them making Yuuki take a step back scared of this new person.

"Um, can I help you?" Davis asked looking at the man who suddenly and quickly put on his Gamer Driver. "A Gamer Driver?!"

"You liar! You said you wouldn't do anything to me!" Yuuki yelled at Davis who didn't know what to do now as his plan to wait for Kari was being ruined. But suddenly this stranger to him started walking towards his patient making him run up to and stop Tai.

"Stop it! He's scared of doctors!"

"Move it, you tick." Tai pushed Davis away on the floor and continued walking towards the boy making him hold his chest more until suddenly his eyes became red.

"Commencing counter attack." Yuuki then became one of the gigantic orange Bugstar Unions but this time in the shape of a pistol roaring and aiming at the two making Tai smirk.

"A Bugstar from the same genre as my game, huh? Perfect for warming up." Tai said taking out his Gashat and pushed the button activating it and generating the level with several barrels around them.

 **BANG BANG SHOOTING!**

"Henshin." Tai spun the Gashat on his finger and again until he pushed it inside his Driver beginning his transformation.

 **GASHATTO!**

 **LET'S GAME! SUPER GAME! ULTRA GAME! WHATCHA NAME?!**

 **I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

 **GASHACON MAGNUM!**

"Mission Start." Tai became a Level 1 Kamen Rider with a helmet resembling an army soldier's and what resembled a piece of hair over his right eye and a small gun similar to Ex-Aid and Brave's weapons with a green A button and an orange B button formed in his right hand. This was Kamen Rider Snipe, and he's known for never missing his shot. He then began to jump around shooting the Bugstar who tried shooting at him as well but Snipe was avoiding each and every shot. Snipe then stopped moving around and jumped up beginning to spin turning him into a yellow bullet which then fired at the Bugstar immediately separating it from Yuuki but sending Snipe rolling on the floor too.

"Yuuki, are you alright?" Davis asked running up to the boy as Snipe began to stand back up picking up the Gashacon Magnum.

"Damn...it's a powerful attack, but a real double-edged sword, too." Snipe said seeing Yuuki was back to normal when suddenly Kari finally arrived and began to look at her as she looked at him too in shock.

"Davis...what's he doing here?"

"Do you know him?"

"Yeah...that's Kamen Rider Snipe." Kari said making Snipe look down and shake his head turning around and begin to go for the Bugstar.

"Kamen Rider...Snipe? This field...isn't this that game in development hell, Bang Bang Shooting?" Davis asked looking around making Kari nod.

"You sure know your stuff, you really are a genius gamer. In this first-person shooter, your target is the commander, Revol." Kari said as the Bugstar stood up ready to fight.

"You fools! Go forth troops, and commence the battle!" The Bugstar Virus NPCs appeared in soldier costumes and began to fire at Snipe making the other three hide from the fight.

"Yuuki, over here!" The three watched the fight continue as Snipe quickly and expertly took out each of the Bugstar Viruses...but no one expected what was about to happen because of Yuuki.

"STOP IT!" Yuuki yelled getting scared the more Snipe fought making the viruses that he had just defeated rise back up with more appearing as well.

"The virus is multiplying...it's because he's scared." Davis looked at the boy and put on his Driver and took out his Gashat ready to put matters in his own hands. "HENSHIN!"

 **GASHATTO!**

 **I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

"Stop shooting! All you're doing is making the virus multiply more!" Davis quickly became Ex-Aid and got in the way of Snipe stopping him.

"Move it, you tick!" Snipe said pushing Ex-Aid off. But he quickly got back up and grabbed him again.

"Listen to what I'm saying!"

"Well, aren't you so high and mighty?" Snipe pushed Ex-Aid off him again and kicked him sending the other rider on the ground and firing two shots at him knocking him back further.

"What are you doing?"

"To game is to defeat all other players, don't you think?"

"Stop dragging your feet, soldiers!" Snipe turned around and began to fire more at the Viruses making Ex-Aid take out his Gashat and end his transformation.

 **GACCHOON!**

"Let's go." Davis said grabbing the two and beginning to run while Snipe continued firing at the Viruses defeating each and every one.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Yuuki. You must've been so scared." The three stopped running catching their breath as Davis put his hand on Yuuki's shoulder making him sigh.

"Yo, Poppy Pipopapo." The turned to see Tai walking towards them making Yuuki hide behind Davis as Kari looked at the man angrily.

"Why do you have a Gamer Driver, Tai?" Kari asked making him look away and grab the whistle in his pocket before turning his attention to Davis.

"You. Your personality changes when you game, huh?" Tai asked remembering what happened back in the park when he transformed.

"And what of it?"

"We'll play again, genius gamer." Tai said walking away making Kari take a step forward trying to get his attention.

"Wait-!"

"Just who is that guy?"

"That's Tai Kamiya. He was a Rider with CR 5 years ago...and my big brother." Kari said making Davis look at Tai then at her wondering what the man's intentions were. But then he realized what Kari just said making him look at her in shock.

"BROTHER?!"

* * *

"I have a bad feeling about this." Director Ishida said as he, Davis, Kari, and Yolei were in the CR talking about Tai's reappearance as he took a puff of his Cigarette.

"Why is Tai back here?!" Yolei yelled slamming her hands on the table making Davis look at them all confused.

"Just what happened exactly 5 years ago."

"Davis you're still new to the CR. Until you've been a part long enough-" Yolei was interrupted by Director Ishida who began to speak answering Davis's question.

"Zero Day. Five years ago Zero Day happened, it was never made public knowing the mass hysteria that would come from it so the Ministry of Health and Genm Corporation worked together to keep it under wraps. Many people were infected by the Bugstar Virus and disappeared, the CR was still just a project by the Ministry and Genm Corp. Tai Kamiya, he was an intern like you, he volunteered to be the first one to be a Kamen Rider." Director Ishida explained putting out his cigarette making Davis look down wondering what exactly happened.

* * *

"A while back, Yuuki was seriously injured and he needed surgery for it. Since then he's been scared of doctors." Yuuki and his mother were in Quarantine in the CR as she explained Yuuki's fear to Davis.

"It's okay! This is a happy place! Sing together with Poppy Pipopapo!" Kari walked in in her Poppy form trying to cheer Yuuki up but he simply looked at her uninterested.

"No."

"What-?! Wha..." Poppy put her head down saddened as Davis put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I was really hurt once too, but it's thanks to the doctors that I'm alive today." Davis said making Yuuki give him a face of disbelief making the intern smile at him. "Don't worry. We can fight it together!"

"I hate doctors. That doctor even tried to attack me."

"Yuuki, your sickness is a special case! Listen to what the doctor says!" His mother yelled making Davis stand up and walk towards Poppy.

"There's something I need to know."

* * *

"Hello?" Davis walked into an abandoned clinic looking at instructions from Poppy until he saw someone familiar in the doorway.

"Hey, genius gamer." Tai said making Davis stand up straight and look at him.

* * *

"It's your first time here in my office, isn't it? Dr. Takeru Takaishi?" Ken was sitting in his office as T.K. walked in wearing a suit looking angry.

"I'm going to ask you straight up: why did you give Tai Kamiya a Gamer Driver?"

"He's a suitable candidate."

"I'm sure you know, but that man is no longer a doctor. 5 years ago, he became obsessed with the power of games-"

"Performed a fatal medical error. And took the life of a patient." Ken said interrupting T.K. making the surgeon look at him in surprise that he knew. "But, his skill as a Kamen Rider is genuine."

"That man alone is unacceptable. That man...took something precious from me."

* * *

"My patient Yuuki is scared of you. Please don't get involved with this case-" Davis and Tai were talking inside an office in the abandoned clinic with the intern explaining what happened with Yuuki.

"I do what I want. Stop playing doctor, and enjoy the game!"

"Don't you even want to save people, as an ex-doctor?"

"All I'm after are Gashats."

"What?"

"Whoever collects all 10 Gashats will gain the power to completely destroy the Bugstar Virus. Fight me, Ex-Aid. Let's see who can beat that kid's Bugstar first. We'll bet both our Gashats on the line." Tai said making Davis think until his phone rang making him answer.

"Hello?"

"Davis bad news! Yuuki's escaped!" Poppy yelled on the other line until suddenly Bugstar Viruses ran in making Davis hang up as the two started fighting the NPCs.

"I knew they'd come here. Doctors stress the kid out." Tai said easily fighting the Viruses while Davis wasn't having such an easy time fighting them on the stairs.

* * *

"HALT!" Yuuki was running when suddenly his Revol Bugstar appeared stopping him making the boy back up from fear. "Finally found you boy."

* * *

"When your stress levels hit their peak, you'll disappear and I'll finally become complete!" The fight the two were having moved to outside with Tai still having the upper hand over the Viruses until suddenly the Revol Bugstar appeared holding Yuuki angering Davis.

"No!"

"Yuuki! That's it, I've had enough!" Davis got out of the Viruses' grasp and put on his Driver and activated Gashat generating the level.

 **MIGHTY ACTION X!**

"I'll change Yuuki's fate with my own two hands! HENSHIN!"

 **GASHATTO!**

 **LET'S GAME! SUPER GAME! ULTRA GAME! WHATCHA NAME?!**

 **I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

 **"DAI-HENSHIN!"**

"Interesting, I'm joining in. Henshin."

 **GACCHAN!**

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!**

 **BANG BANG SHOOTING!**

 **GASHATTO!**

 **LET'S GAME! SUPER GAME! ULTRA GAME! WHATCHA NAME?!**

 **I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

"Second Tactic."

 **GACCHAN!**

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **BA-BANG BANG! BANG BA-BANG!**

 **BANG BANG SHOOTING!**

 **GASHACON MAGNUM!**

"It's game on, Ex-Aid." Ex-Aid became his Level 2 form as Tai became Snipe who immediately became Level 2 as well now resembling a cybernetic soldier with a neon yellow cape on his right side.

"Bring it on! The target is Commander Revol!" Ex-Aid said pointing at the Bugstar as the Gashacon Breaker appeared in his hand.

 **GASHACON BREAKER!**

"I'll clear this with no continues!"

"Mission start." Snipe and Ex-Aid began to run fighting the Bugstar Viruses with a scoreboard above them with the numbers increasing the more one of the two would hit a Virus. The two seemed to be doing so with the greatest of ease with Ex-Aid quickly defeating each with his Gashacon Breaker. Meanwhile Snipe pressed the B button on his gun making the shots that came from it go from like a pistol to a continuous burst defeating all of the Viruses he had to. Then T.K. ran up to the battle and noticed Snipe putting on his driver.

"You're back from America. T.K. please-"

"I'll be taking back your Gamer Driver and Gashat. Proceeding with Level 2. Henshin."

 **TADDLE QUEST!**

 **GASHATTO!**

 **LET'S GAME! SUPER GAME! ULTRA GAME! WHATCHA NAME!**

 **I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

 **GACCHAN!**

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **BATTLE FOR YOUR FUTURE! FIGHT FOR THE ADVENTURE!**

 **WELCOME TO TADDLE QUEST!**

 **GASHACON SWORD!**

"And to your existence, you unlicensed sham, I say no thank you." Brave quickly became his Level 2 form and got his Gashacon Sword ready pointing it at Snipe.

"Let's take this battle to a grander stage shall we?" Snipe said pressing the button on the side of his belt making a stage select screen appear and turn the area into a junkyard. Brave then ran at Snipe trying to slash him making him dodge and try to kick his head making Brave dodge it as well. Snipe then shot Brave's arm making him drop his sword and then began to deliver several punches to his head until Brave kicked his sword back up and slashed Snipe's chest and again until he fired several shots making Brave back off. Then when the two charged at each other again, Ex-Aid noticed the Bugstar Viruses headed their way and began to battle each of them. While he did Kari arrived and noticed the translucent Yuuki making her yell at Ex-Aid.

"You need to defeat the Bugster now! Yuuki's disappearing!"

"You're too late little miss."

"Stop it, you two! There's a child's life on the line!"

"We'll settle this later." Snipe said breaking the clash between him and Brave who then ran at the Viruses that where shooting at them quickly slashing and defeating them. Then it was Snipe's turn firing a continuous burst at the viruses taking them out as well, when he noticed more headed his way, he pressed the Green A button making the barrel of his magnum extend and aimed his weapon at the NPCs. He then pulled the trigger sending one shot like a sniper defeating those, he pressed the B button making a holographic scope appear aiming at more Viruses locking on each of them and fired one more attack defeating those as well.

"It's not over yet! Far from it!" Revol said as five viruses stood up and turned into him shocking Ex-Aid.

"Until you defeat Commander Revol, his troops will keep coming back stronger!"

"They can keep coming back all they want, I'll just shoot them down."

"Nothing gets passed my soldiers. Troops, open fire!" The viruses resembling Revol then bean to fire upon Brave and Ex-Aid sending them flying backwards almost depleting the bars on their chests.

"Keep an eye on your Rider Gauge! It's game over if you hit 0! You'll die!" Kari yelled making the two look at their chests and hide behind a car as the Revols began to unleash hell on the two.

"My gauge is almost at zero, this is too risky." Brave said pulling the lever and taking out his Gashat ending his transformation shocking Ex-Aid.

 **GACCHON!**

 **GACCHOON!**

"What are you doing?!"

"Knowing when to stop is another part of being a doctor."

"What?" Ex-Aid turned around seeing Yuuki's scared expression making him stand and walk forward taking every hit from the Revols but he kept walking towards Yuuki.

"Ex-Aid, aren't you scared of getting a game over?!" Snipe asked hiding from the assault as well seeing the rider keep walking.

"I made a promise with Yuuki! I said we'd fight this together! Yuuki, we're in this together! If the two of us work together, you have nothing to be scared of!" Ex-Aid yelled falling to the floor still taking the attacks head on making Yuuki nod. "All right!" Ex-Aid jumped up and broke a block making a silver item coin appear and absorbed it turning him into metal. Then while the attacks bounced off him, he hit the B button on his Gashacon Breaker repeatedly and slammed it on the ground making a shockwave that defeated and destroyed the Revol clones.

"It's no use! Reinforcements come forth!" Revol ordered but no other Viruses arrived making him look at Yuuki who became solid once more clenching his fists.

"Yuuki's stress is gone...?" Kari asked as she and T.K. looked on in surprise as Snipe cracked his neck standing up.

"So they've stopped multiplying huh?" Snipe said getting his weapon ready watching Yuuki run away as Ex-Aid turned his Gashacon Breaker into its sword more and put his Gashat inside.

 **GASHATTO!**

 **HIMEWAZA!**

 **MIGHTY CRITICAL FINISH!**

Ex-Aid then jumped into the air spinning like a wheel as his sword began to glow pink and slashed Revol and the Virus next to him destroying them both. But the field still looked the same confusing the Kamen Rider.

"What? Why isn't the game over?" Ex-Aid asked looking around as Snipe walked up behind him getting his magnum ready to fire taking out his Gashat and putting it in the back of his weapon making T.K. and Kari start running towards them.

"I knew Tai couldn't be trusted!"

 **GACCHOON!**

 **GASHATTO!**

 **BANG BANG CRITICAL FINISH!**

Ex-Aid turned around seeing Snipe aiming the now glowing weapon at him and got ready to dodge the attack as Snipe put his finger on the trigger. But when he pulled it, the attack zoomed past Ex-Aid's head and into a camouflaged Revol that was behind him surprising the other three.

"How did you-" Revol said before he fell exploding making Ex-Aid duck as Snipe turned around getting the victory.

"Mission Complete." Then the field reverted back to normal as Ex-Aid and Snipe turned back into Davis and Tai who held out his arm. "I won this round, hand over your Gashat." Davis took his Gashat out and looked at it before Tai snatched it shocking Kari.

"What are you doing?! Give it back!"

"If you want it back, I'm up for another round. Well, if you can even transform that is." Tai said smirking beginning to walk away making T.K. walk up next to Davis looking at the former doctor.

"You reap what you sow, this is what happens when you operate with the risks so high."

"But...I was able to save Yuuki, that's all that matters to me." Davis said turning around smiling at the boy who ran up to him giving him a hug. "Sorry for putting you through all of that." Davis said putting his hand on Yuuki's head while the blond haired man from before was watching yet again from a corner.

"Now we've got four players...time to start the race." The man said looking at the group before leaving while Davis turned around to look at Tai.

"Don't bother Davis, he's the reason why his sister and my best friend Kari Kamiya's dead." T.K. said making Davis look at him in shock and at Kari.

"What? B-But-"

"I know what you're about to say, but that's Poppy, not Kari anymore...Poppy Pipopapo's a Bugstar that took over Kari's body after Tai got her killed."

 _Next time:_

 _"The coroner, Matt Ishida."_

 _"Just what are you after?"_

 _"My friend was one of the casualties of Zero Day."_

 _"Get on Genius Gamer! The ones to win this race-"_

 _"-will be us!"_

 _Level 4: Begin Operation Dash!_


	4. Chapter 4

Level 4: Begin Operation Dash!

"What do I do? I can't save patients without a Gashat." Davis said walking into his room sighing reeling in what had just happened. He did help Yuuki, but he lost his Gashat to Tai. And not only that he had just found out the Kari he knew was just an empty husk taken over by a Bugstar. He sighed and looked at his computer to see what information it had about his next patient. "Matt Ishida, age six. Are you related to Director Ishida by any chance?" Davis asked turning his chair and instead saw a full grown blond man with his face right in front on his. Davis then fell off his seat from surprise as the man raised his eyebrows suddenly scaring him.

"Hey there! Matt Ishida. Always wanted to see you." Matt said smiling grabbing Davis's arm and pulled him up.

"Um...this is pediatrics." Davis said until he noticed a blue haired man in a suit standing next to them.

"Ah, he's my colleague Joe."

"Joe Kido, nice to meet you." Joe said making Davis nod until he suddenly grabbed the intern by the shoulder. "Doc...you gotta help me.""

"Calm down there Joe. He's infected you see with the Bugstar Virus." Matt explained making Davis gasp as Joe nodded at him. "So you see, I want the video game expert D to help me." Matt said standing up and putting his arm around Davis's shoulders. Davis then removed it and walked back looking at the two.

"Um, and just who exactly are.."

"Oh right, no need to worry. Your Gashat is gone right? I'll take it back. Tai and I go way back."

"How did you...!" Davis asked making Matt chuckle and take out his cellphone.

* * *

"Never thought I'd see you in the CR." Poppy and T.K. walked up seeing Ken standing in the CR making him turn to face the two.

"My apologies...I underestimated Tai Kamiya. I didn't expect him to take Davis's Gashat."

"Letting him run around is dangerous. Couldn't you just give me Gashats of all the games?"

"No can do." Poppy said looking at T.K. with her arms in the shape of an X surprising him.

"And why is that? Not too long ago, Genm released Mighty Action X to the public."

"Those are normal games, with no transformation ability."

"Gashats are super rare. There's only one of each."

"Just one?"

"Five years ago, Genm developed ten different games. Unfortunately, all of them were ridden with bugs. It led to the birth of the Bugstar Virus and that led to Zero Day. And so to correct that issue: our company fixed four of those games and created Gashats from them. The same ones we gave to the CR." Ken explained having a seat making T.K. look at Poppy and sigh.

"So that means Tai stole something extremely valuable."

"It's no problem, we're currently creating four new Gashats. They should be done in a matter of days." Ken said explaining the situation to the surgeon as Poppy's phone rang making her answer it.

"What's up Davis? Huh?" Poppy turned to look at T.K. who looked at her in confusion as to what their intern had just said on the other line.

* * *

"Who are-Matt? How did you get here?" Tai was in the abandoned clinic working on a computer and looking at a photo of Kari in another screen when he heard footsteps headed his way. He turned his head to see Matt standing in the doorway smirking.

"Nevermind that, let's play a game. Wanna join?" Matt asked eyeing the Gamer Driver on the desk in front of him and the two Gashats making Tai look at him confused.

"Is something up with you?" Tai asked making Matt smirk and begin to chuckle too.

* * *

"So it is the Bugstar Virus..." Davis and Joe were sitting outside of a restaurant with the former Kamen Rider checking Joe out with his stethoscope. When he noticed the symbols showing he was infected, Davis sighed and took off the device and looked at the man in front of him. "Don't worry. I can't operate on you, but I called another doctor who can."

"I don't care what happens to me..."

"Wha...What do you mean?"

"Davis come here!" T.K. and Kari walked up with the girl running forward and pulling Davis back by the ear as T.K. greeted the man in front of him."Did you meet with Matt?"

"You knew him?"

"Matt Ishida, the coroner. A doctor specializing in deducing cause of death." Overhearing Kari's explanation, T.K. stopped talking to Joe and looked at her.

"Coroner?"

"Yes, three years ago he found out about Zero Day. He talked to Ken and told him he knew about it."

"Did he make a deal with him?"

"That's how he got-"

"Wait a second, you said Ishida. Is he related to my father in anyway?"

"Now I get it!" The three heard Tai's voice and turned around to see the two headed their way making T.K. growl.

"Why are YOU here?!"

"I never back down from a challenge, and I didn't know that there was another compatible user. But I'm mainly here to cure an old friend, hey Joe."

"Hey Tai."

"Compatible user...?" Davis asked eyeing Matt while Tai turned to look at his old friend.

"So what is it you want?"

"Zero Day...an old friend of ours became a Bugstar victim that day. I can never let that happen again." Matt said taking out a Gamer Driver shocking Davis and T.K. while Tai looked at him confused.

"So you're a Kamen Rider too?" Davis asked as Matt put his Driver on reaching for his Gashat too. "But doesn't that mean you don't actually need my help?"

"It's complicated."

"Complicated?"

"Matt how can you be some calm about this?!" Joe asked standing up and slamming his hand on the table while Tai tried to remember who could've been the Zero Day victim Matt was talking about.

"Calm down man. I'm gonna win and I'm gonna heal you." Matt said looking at Tai as a sudden pain surged through Joe making him run past them holding his throat. The group then followed him only to see Joe become a spiked wheel Bugstar Union. "If I win, you return Davis's Gashat."

"Sounds fun, but if I win: you tell me who it was and you give me your Gashat too." Tai said making Matt smirk and take out a yellow Gashat activating it generating a yellow level with several stands with trophies on them.

 **BAKUSOU BIKE!**

"This level...?"

"Bakusou Bike: it's a racing game with no rules. You do whatever you can to win." Davis said explaining the game to the other two as Matt got ready to transform.

"Henshin." Matt spun twirling the Gashat on his finger and put it inside his Driver. When the player select screen appeared, he kicked one of the icons turning him into a Level 1 Kamen Rider with a wheel on each arm, what resembled handle bars on his head, and what looked like a mohawk made of spikes on his head. This was the CR's fourth Kamen Rider: Kamen Rider Lazer.

 **GASHATTO!**

 **LET'S GAME! SUPER GAME! ULTRA GAME! WHATCHA NAME?!**

 **I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

 **BANG BANG SHOOTING!**

"Henshin!" Tai activated his Gashat and put on his Driver as his level generated around them. He put his Gashat in his driver and finished his transformation into Kamen Rider Snipe Level 1.

 **GASHATTO!**

 **I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

"It's heating up!" Lazer said running at the Bugstar as the Gashacon Magnum formed in Snipe's hand.

 **GASHACON MAGNUM!**

"Mission Start." The two then began to battle the Bugstar with Lazer kicking it as Snipe fired a continuous burst at it making it back up and head towards them. Lazer dodged and hit one of the trophies getting a gold coin item making him glow.

"Got the Energy Item. Come on!" Lazer motioned at the Bugstar making it stop heading towards Snipe and put its attention towards him spinning.

"He used Provoke to make the enemy attack him!" Kari said as Lazer began to spin and clashed with the Bugstar Union destroying it and separating Joe from his gold Bugstar resembling a cyborg. But for some reason Lazer kept spinning out of control.

"Whoa! Somebody, stop me! Help!"

"What's with him?"

"Beats me..."

"C'mon my bike!" Joe's Bugstar stood up and a motorcycle with one of the Bugstar Viruses' heads on it and got on getting the attention of everyone. "How about a race? Let's go! Move!" The Bugstar revved up its motorcycle and hit Lazer and drove by Snipe dodging his attacks.

"Finally over..." Lazer said catching his breath lying on his back as Snipe cracked his neck grabbing the lever on his Driver.

"We're just getting started. Second Tactics."

 **GACCHAN!**

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **BA-BA-BANG! BANG BA-BANG!**

 **BANG BANG SHOOTING!**

"Oh no you don't! Proceeding with Level 2! Henshin!" T.K. started running towards Snipe who went to Level 2 transforming into Brave.

 **GASHATTO!**

 **I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

 **GACCHAN!**

 **LEVEL UP!**

Brave now Level 2 as well ran into Snipe and started punching him repeatedly making him counter with his own attacks and delivered a kick to Brave's chest as he punched Snipe's sending them backwards as their weapons formed in their hands.

 **GASHACON SWORD!**

 **GASHACON MAGNUM!**

"I'll be your opponent!"

"Move it, you tick!" Snipe fired several shots at Brave who blocked them with the shield on his left arm and began to slash him repeatedly getting the upperhand until Snipe jumped backwards firing at him. But Brave simply kept blocking the attacks and started slashing him even more as Lazer stood back up.

"Now's my chance. I'll take that!" Lazer took the opportunity that Brave was giving him and took Davis's Gashat from Snipe's belt throwing it at Davis. "Yo Davis! Catch!"

"Alright!"

"Matt you-"

"You're not going anywhere." Snipe tried running at Lazer ready to attack him but Brave slashed his chest stopping him and continued his furious assault on Snipe.

"Alright, time I got serious! Second gear!" Lazer spun pulling his handle making him level up.

 **GACCHAN!**

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **BLAST! DASH! CRASH! BURN!**

 **BAKUSOU BIKE!**

"He's...A BIKE?!" Lazer landed in his Level 2 form but he looked different from the others, instead of resembling a person he was a dirt bike now.

"Kamen Rider Lazer. He needs a partner to ride him."

"So that's why he asked for my help."

"We're going after him! Come on!" Lazer said motioning to instead the intern and Kari ran to Joe and helped him up shocking the Kamen Rider making him go after the Bugstar by himself.

"Sorry, the patient comes first."

"What...?" Lazer was gaining on the Bugstar who turned around and drove on even faster losing Lazer who sighed as the lever on his Driver closed itself and turned him back to Level 1 then back to Matt. "Yep...can't reach top speed without a rider." Matt said looking at his Gashat in disappointment.

* * *

Meanwhile Brave and Snipe's battle still continued with Brave still keeping the upper hand on Snipe.

"I'll be taking your Driver and Gashat!"

"Take it if you can!"

 **SHAKARIKI SPORTS!**

"He's..." Brave and Sniped turned to see the black Ex-Aid heading towards them on a green and pink BMX bike. He then slammed the two wheels on both the riders' chests and continued to attack them with the bike. Then the rider put the neon green Gashat from his belt in the slot on his side activating his finisher.

 **GASHATTO!**

 **HIMEWAZA!**

 **SHAKARIKI CRITICAL STRIKE!**

The black Ex-Aid then rode towards them going into the air spinning like a cyclone hitting the two several times sending them backwards and reverting them back to Tai and T.K. after nearly emptying their gauge.

"There are five riders...?"

"Hey! I'm not done with you!" T.K. tried running after the now leaving Tai only to collapse from the pain making him turn to look at him.

"T.K...I've told you I'm sorry for what happened to Kari."

"Are you?! I held her as she died, I watched Poppy Pipopapo take over her body. You don't know my pain!"

"I don't?! She was my baby sister, I became a doctor to save people like her!"

"So? You should've destroyed Graphite, you should've saved her!" T.K. yelled standing up getting ready to transform again.

"Why are you so hellbent on making me suffer when I'm suffering enough already?!" Tai asked doing the same.

"BECAUSE I LOVED HER! HENSHIN!"

"HENSHIN!"

 **TADDLE QUEST!**

 **BANG BANG SHOOTING!**

* * *

"Why didn't you go with Matt?" Joe asked laying down in the CR Quarantine as Davis was standing next to him.

"Your safety comes first."

"But wouldn't my safety come with stopping the Bugstar too?"

"It would, but typically Bugstars try attacking the ones they've infected. Your stress makes them stronger and you closer to vanishing."

"But...if you had gone with Davis, then you could've helped her."

"Her?" Davis looked at Joe in shock hearing what he said making the young man sigh and explain.

"When I was infected, I was with Matt and a friend of ours: Sora. The...thing...that infected me, attacked Matt and kidnapped Sora."

"I see..." Davis began to think walking out of the room until he was suddenly punched in the face by Matt.

"What the hell? I went through all that trouble to get your Gashat and-"

"Bakusou Bike."

"What?"

"Your game...it's a racing game. Your friend Sora...she's probably at the Finish line."

"You think?"

"I'm really sure, and don't worry. We're gonna get her back."

"How do you know?"

"When you can't beat a game at your current level, you either level up or do it co-op." Davis said smiling taking out a red Gashat with a robot on it.

"That's..."

"A present from Ken Ichijouji, we have the new Gashats."

* * *

Meanwhile Tai and T.K. continued their fight as Brave and Snipe with the two already halfway through their gauge with neither side giving up. But Brave fell to his knee feeling his body drained of energy and relying on his Gashacon Sword to stop him from collapsing completely.

"Had enough T.K? Face it, this is a fight you can't win."

"Not at this level...proceeding with Level 3." Brave stood up and took out a neon yellow Gashat and activated it making a small robot resembling a DJ appear. He then closed his Driver and put his Gashat inside and immediately opened it again.

 **DOREMIFA BEAT!**

 **GACCHON!**

 **GASHATTO!**

 **GACCHAN!**

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **TADDLE QUEST!**

 **A GACHA! DO-DO DOREMIFA-SO-LA-TI-DO! (Yeah! Yeah!) OK! (This is the Beat they asked for!)**

 **DOREMIFA BEAT! (To the beat! To the beat!)**

The robot then opened up and combined with Brave's armor giving him a gold chest plate and a cannon resembling speakers on his shoulder, along with what resembled a scratchpad on his right arm and his helmet now had what looked like a yellow hat with headphones and a microphone along with a red visor shocking Snipe.

"What is that?"

"Kamen Rider Brave...LEVEL 3!" Brave then grabbed his sword and pressed the A button turning it into its ice mode and dashed at Snipe and slashed him repeatedly. Snipe tried to counter attack but Brave dodged as if he was dancing and moved the biggest disc on the scratchpad making music play and he began to move with the beat of the song making each punch he landed on Brave even stronger.

"What is this?"

"This is the end Tai!" Brave got ready to to finish the fight as Snipe's gauge was at its last bar grabbing his Gashat and got ready to put it in his sword when he heard someone walking towards them. He turned to see Director Ishida walking towards them making him put the sword down. "Dad?"

"That's more than enough T.K. Stand up Tai, and both of you end your transformations." Snipe stood up and the two closed their drivers and pulled out their Gashats turning them back to their normal civilian forms. "What is this senseless fighting? You regret what happened years ago, I understand that Tai. But constantly fighting won't bring the Kari we once knew back. We'd love to have you back in the CR Tai, you're an incredible Rider. But now it's time to go see Matt and Davis."

"Wait Dad, Matt's last name is Ishida...what's up with that?"

"He's related to us, he's your cousin."

* * *

"Ready Matt?" The two walked in an alleyway putting on their Gamer Drivers with Matt activating his Gashat first.

 **BAKUSOU BIKE!**

"Henshin. Second Gear." Matt transformed into Lazer and quickly went into his level 2 form. "Get on genius gamer! The ones who'll win this race-"

"-will be us!" Davis said jumping on top of Lazer activating the Stage Select turning it into a race course. Then almost immediately Joe's Bugstar appeared on its motorcycle next to them.

"Well well, a new player in the race huh?"

"Come on, winner gets the girl." Davis said making the Bugstar chuckle and snap its fingers making a red haired woman appear on the map at the finish line tied up.

"Sora!" Lazer yelled seeing the image of the girl making Davis rev his engine.

"Let's go." Davis said readying himself as a green signal appeared above them counting down. The second it said go, the three took off with the Bugstar getting the advantage almost immediately angering Lazer.

"Davis!"

"Hold on!" Davis sped up Lazer trying to catch up but the Bugstar knocked over a pillar making the two crash and send Davis flying forward. "DAI-HENSHIN!"

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **MIGHTY ACTION X!**

The Mighty Action X level generated almost immediately allowing for Davis to land on a block and used it to do a front flip back on to Lazer but this time as Ex-Aid.

"Nice recovery!"

"Thanks! We'll finish this race with no continues!" Ex-Aid yelled revving the engine and jumped off two blocks skipping over a turn and began to go head to head with the Bugstar. The two then began to hit each other trying to knock each other off their vehicles with neither budging an inch. But the Bugstar was almost successful as Ex-Aid nearly fell off but he put in his new Gashat generating a red robot like what formed for Brave earlier and jumped off a pedestal kicking the Bugstar making him skid into the grass putting the two in the lead.

 **GEKITOTSU ROBOTS!**

"DAI-DAI-DAI-HENSHIN!"

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **MIGHTY ACTION X!**

 **A GACHA! BUTTOBASE TOTSUGEKI! GEKITOTSU PUNCH!**

 **GEKITOTSU ROBOTS!**

Ex-Aid then hopped off Lazer as the robot combined with his armor giving him a new red robotic helmet, red robotic chestplate, and a red gauntlet resembling a giant robotic hand on his left arm. He then landed on Lazer as the finish line came into view and Sora hanging above it.

"Sora I'm coming!" Lazer yelled noticing the girl as the Bugstar caught back up to them.

"I have an idea. In this game you do anything to win, it never said that I have to be on the bike to win." Ex-Aid said beginning to stand on Lazer's back as they got closer and closer to the finish line.

"Wait, I get what you mean! Let's do it!" Lazer yelled as Ex-Aid grabbed his Gashat and put it in the finisher slot while doing the same to his.

 **GASHATTO!**

 **HIMEWAZA!**

 **GEKITOTSU BAKUSOU CRITICAL STRIKE!**

Ex-Aid jumped up doing a back flip making Lazer do the same as his wheels began to glow yellow. Ex-Aid then used his wheels as a boost and lunged at the Bugstar as his fist began to glow red also. He delivered a punch to the Bugstar's chest knocking it off the bike, and then the gauntlet shot off his arm sending it flying far away into the ground as Lazer crossed the finish line going back to his Level 1 form catching Sora as she fell.

 **GAME CLEAR!**

* * *

"She's really knocked out isn't she?" Davis asked as he and Matt were walking back to the hospital with the Coroner holding Sora in his arms sleeping.

"Whatever they did must've really drained her of her energy." Matt said looking at the girl until they heard a familiar sound.

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!**

"Not you again!" Davis yelled as they saw the Black Ex-Aid walking towards them with his Shakariki Sports Gashat ready. He then ran forward getting his Gashats ready while the black Ex-Aid put his Gashat inside his belt and closed and reopened his driver.

 **A GACHA!**

 **SHAKARIKI, SHAKARIKI, BAD! BAD! SHAKATTO, RIKITTO!**

 **SHAKARIKI SPORTS!**

"DAI-" Davis's transformation was cut off watching his black counterpart's armor combine with his BMX bike's with the wheels on his shoulders and a new helmet resembling a bike helmet. Then as the black Ex-Aid started running towards him, a robot with a colossal red gauntlet on its right arm appeared punching both of them with its colossal fist as Matt watched debating whether to put Sora down and transform or run.

"Who are you? Why are you interrupting us?" Black Ex-Aid asked in a deep voice making the robot become a man with long hair in a white coat resembling a doctor as another man and a small woman arrived dressed the same way.

"Simple, I need that man alive." The three turned to see a man dressed the same as the other three but on his head was a helmet resembling Pac-Man but more sinister-like.

"And who are you?"

"Dr. Pac-Man, now I implore you to stop trying to attack him before my associates end your miserable life."

 _Next Time:_

 _"We're fighting Pac-Man now?!"_

 _"What does he want with Davis?"_

 _"Just who exactly is the black Ex-Aid?"_

 _Level 5: Just who is black Ex-Aid?_


	5. Chapter 5

Level 5: Just who is black Ex-Aid?

"We're fighting Pac-Man now?!" Yolei asked as Matt and Davis told her and Kari about the encounter just now with Dr. Pac-Man and the black Ex-Aid. Davis was being patched up as the punch Pac-Man's lackey had made him start bleeding from the side of the head while Matt had just put Sora to rest in Quarantine.

"Wait did you say Dr. Pac-Man?" The four turned to see Joe back to normal making Davis and Matt nod. Seeing that, Joe reached into his bag and pulled out a laptop opening up a news article. "There have been a string of robberies recently, especially one today at Genm Corp. Some monster...robot...Bugstar...thing always appears always looking different. It's put more than half of the Odaiba Police force in the hospital and less than half of that's died. And all of these have been led by a mastermind calling himself Dr. Pac-Man."

"But he said he needed me alive...what's that all about?"

"Beats me, but whatever it is probably isn't good."

"Then it's simple, Davis you need to take some time off to avoid Pac-Man." The group turned to see Director Ishida,T.K, and Tai coming out of the elevator making Davis stand hearing what Director Ishida said.

"Wait what?!"

"You heard me Davis, Director's orders. Until we know exactly what his plan is with you, the best thing for you to do is to not be Ex-Aid. Just for a little while."

"Wait but sir I have patients-"

"Tai'll cover you, I'll rehire him and ask the Ministry to reinstate his license. It'll be fine, just relax for some time and then once we figure out what his plan is, we'll let you know."

* * *

"Don't be Ex-Aid for a while huh?" Davis repeated in his bedroom looking at his Gashats and at the television watching a news report about Dr. Pac-Man. He turned off the television and walked out his apartment needing to clear his head quickly. He walked to the nearest park and watched the little kids play Soccer and smiled seeing them.

"Ex-Aid..." Davis turned hearing the familiar deep voice and turned to see the black Ex-Aid walking towards him already Level 2 making the intern take out his Gamer Driver.

"Sorry Director, but this is a challenge I won't back away from. DAI-HENSHIN!"

 **MIGHTY ACTION X!**

 **GASHATTO!**

 **I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

 **LEVEL UP!**

* * *

"Are you sure that alert said that there was a Bugstar here?" T.K. asked into his stethoscope which was currently communicating him and Tai to the CR while Joe and Yolei were guiding the two to an alert about a Bugstar.

"Yeah, the call said it was in that area." Yolei said making the two look around until they noticed a dark haired man walking towards them gripping his chest.

"Are you...the game disease...doctors...?" The man asked looking at the two falling to his knees making the two run to him and help him up.

"Yes we are."

"Good." The man said looking at the two as his eyes flashed red and he elbowed T.K. in the stomach making him release him. The man took this opportunity to kick Tai in the head sending him to the ground making him chuckle.

"What the...who are you?"

"You don't recognize me?" The man asked taking out the purple handheld gauntlet that the black Ex-Aid had and put it on. "Replicate."

 **INFECTION!**

 **LET'S DEAD! BAD GAME! DEAD GAME! WHATCHA NAME?!**

 **THE BUGSTAR!**

"Graphite...WHY YOU!" Tai watched the man reveal himself as Graphite changing into his Bugstar form and took out his Gashat activating it.

 **BANG BANG SHOOTING!**

"Second Tactics! Henshin!" Tai slammed his Driver on and immediately put his Gashat inside and opened his Driver going straight into Snipe Level 2. He ran forward getting his Gashacon Magnum and began to fire several shots at the Bugstar who took out a staff resembling fangs and stopped each shot running at Snipe too.

"Tai! To slay a dragon you need a knight! Proceeding with Level 3, Henshin!" T.K. took out his driver and his Taddle Quest and DoReMiFa Beat Gashats and activated them both.

 **TADDLE QUEST!**

 **DOREMIFA BEAT!**

* * *

While that fight was going on, Ex-Aid and his black counterpart were continuing their fight with both Ex-Aids in their Level 3 forms. The black Ex-Aid grabbed one of the wheels from his shoulders and threw it at Ex-Aid making it hit him several times until he punched it with his robot fist and started punching his opponent several times.

"Who are you?!" Ex-Aid asked grabbing black Ex-Aid's arms trying to keep him still. But his attempt failed as he broke free and delivered a kick to Ex-Aid's chest sending him sliding backwards.

"I am the one who will collect all Gashats. Only the strong survive, that's how games work. I figured you would know that, Genius Gamer D." Black Ex-Aid said grabbing both wheels and threw them at Ex-Aid sending him flying backwards depleting his gauge to less than half making Ex-Aid slam his hand on the ground.

"I believe I made myself quite clear." The two turned to see Dr. Pac-Man walking towards them making the black Ex-Aid growl as a similar Bugstar from before appeared but instead of the red robotic parts, it looked like it had combined with a dragon.

"I missed the part where that was my problem." Black Ex-Aid said running towards the Bugstar who simply swatted him to the side depleting his gauge to one bar.

"Stop!" Ex-Aid yelled seeing the robot go to try to finish off black Ex-Aid but a new person arriving on the scene caught all of their attentions: Pallad.

"Well isn't this interesting? Life really is like a puzzle. All the pieces are here and going into place perfectly." Pallad said smiling making the Bugstar run at him ready to attack. But when it tried to land a hit on him, he simply moved out of the way and kicked it making it fall to the ground.

"You cur...who are you?" Dr. Pac-Man asked walking in front of Pallad making him laugh.

"Well...that's the question." Pallad said reaching into his jacket's pocket and pulled out a bigger blue Gashat with a golden dial on it surprising Ex-Aid. "Let's go to a more...fitting...location." Pallad said snapping his fingers teleporting all of them minus Ex-Aid away making him stand up and close his driver and pull out his Gashats reverting him back to Davis.

"Who was that? What was that Gashat?"

* * *

BANG BANG CRITICAL FINISH!

"Take this!" Snipe aimed his Gashacon Magnum in its extended form at Graphite and fired a giant laser beam at him making him block it with his staff giving an opening for Brave Level 3 behind him.

DOREMIFA CRITICAL FINISH!

"You're wide open!" Brave ran forward with his glowing Gashacon Sword and tried stabbing Graphite with it. But the Bugstar expected it and moved making the laser hit Brave instead turning him back into T.K. knocking out his Gashat. He then ran forward at Snipe and slashed him in the shape of an X with his staff doing the same to him turning him back into Tai.

"Weak...just like back then." Graphite said chuckling at the two and vanished in an instant making Tai slam his fists on the ground.

"Damn it! I had him, why can't I beat him?!" Tai yelled looking at his Gashat while T.K. looked at him in disbelief.

"Tai was that..."

"Kari's Bugstar...Graphite."

* * *

"Davis! Hey Davis! Davis!" Matt was knocking on the door of Davis's apartment hoping to speak to him about Dr. Pac-Man. He let out a sigh of relief hearing the door begin to open and took off his sunglasses beginning to talk. "Davis we need to-" Matt stopped talking seeing that the person that opened the door wasn't his ally, but instead Jun...the nurse from the hospital who had tried pressuring him into a date for years. "Uhhhhh..."

"Doctor Ishida what a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here at my parents' apartment!?"

"Uhhhhh...I was looking for Davis..."

"Oh my brother? Well he stepped out for a little while, why don't we talk about it over-"

"Matt!" Matt and Jun were interrupted by Davis walking up to them making the coroner silently cheer while Jun looked away. "What are you doing here?"

"You and I need to talk."

* * *

"Wait so Dr. Pac-Man attacked the black Ex-Aid?!" Matt and Davis were drinking some coffee outside of a cafe with the intern telling Matt what had just happened to him.

"Yeah, one hit from his lackey almost gave him a game over...I just wish his transformation had ended so I could find out who's under that mask."

"I know who it is." Matt said sipping his coffee making Davis look at him in surprise.

"You do?!"

"Yep, it's the one person you would never expect."

"Who?"

"The president of Genm Corp: Ken Ichijouji."

"Ken? What makes you say it's Ken?"

"It's my intuition, but I can assure you it's him."

"No way...but he's helping the CR!"

"What if he's helping the CR to hide the fact he's working with the Bugstars? He's creating all the Gashats and hoping that we'll beat them, so that way he can defeat us all in one fell swoop and take them from us...I'm sorry Davis but who else could it be?" Matt said finishing his coffee while Davis began to think hoping that Matt was wrong about Ken...but there had to be a reason why he would make an accusation like that...Davis just didn't know what it was.

"Is that who you think I am?" The two turned to see the black Ex-Aid walking towards them making them stand up and activate their Gashats.

 **MIGHTY ACTION X!**

 **BAKUSOU BIKE!**

"DAI-HENSHIN!"

"Second gear. Henshin!" The two put on their drivers and put their Gashats inside immediately opening their drivers as well.

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!**

 **BLAST! DASH! CRASH! BURN!**

 **BAKUSOU BIKE!**

"We'll clear this with no continues!" Ex-Aid hopped on Lazer's back and the two sped in the black Ex-Aid's direction making him dodge by rolling to the side. He then put in his Shakariki Sports Gashat and opened his driver leveling up to three.

 **SHAKARIKI SPORTS!**

"Watch out!" The two then moved out of the way as black Ex-Aid Level 3 grabbed the wheels from his shoulders and threw them at the two. But their dodging was useless as the wheels still hit them several times dropping their gauge. Ex-Aid then stood back up taking out his Gekitotsu Robots Gashat and activated it but his attention was caught by the woman that was with Dr. Pac-Man walking up to them. "What?"

"Who is that?"

"One of Pac-Man's lackeys?"

"I assume the message wasn't understood the last time either." The woman said taking out a black Gashat and activated it creating several Bugstar Viruses in feudal clothing.

 **GIRI GIRI CHAMBARA!**

"What?" Lazer said as the three of them watched the woman raise her knee and put the Gashat on it turning her into one of the Bugstars from before but her version had samurai armor and a katana.

"We need Ex-Aid alive." The Bugstar said as she ran at the black Ex-Aid who tried countering her attacks but was almost immediately dominated by her slashing him with her sword taking a bar from his gauge with each slash.

"Stop it!" Ex-Aid said going to level 3 and ran at the Bugstar delivering a powerful punch to her head making her stagger backwards. "What do you need me for?!"

"What an interesting match-up, I'll still beat both of you." The Bugstar said as her viruses began to battle the two who began to quickly and easily defeat them. Once they had defeated a good majority of the viruses, the Bugstar joined the fight and began to overpower both Ex-Aids who were trying to land punches and hit her with their weapons. But she grabbed and threw away the black Ex-Aids wheels and ripped off Ex-Aid's gauntlet slashing them both repeatedly.

"Wait a sec." Lazer said going back to level 1. He picked up a black Gashat like the woman's but this one was fully colored not black and grey like hers. "Let me try this!"

 **GIRI GIRI CHAMBARA!**

"Third gear!" Lazer watched as a small black robot like what formed for Brave and Ex-Aid appeared as he put the Gashat in his driver. He opened the driver and went into his bike form as the robot broke apart.

 **BAKUSOU BIKE!**

 **A GACHA!**

 **GIRI! GIRI! GIRI! GIRI!**

 **CHAMBARA!**

"What the...Matt?" Ex-Aid said as the three of them watched as Lazer's bike form changed as the robot's parts became arms, legs, and gave him a new helmet combining to make him resemble a samurai now.

"Finally! A humanoid form!" Lazer said getting used to his new form and turned to look at the Bugstar cracking his neck. "Let's do this lady!" Lazer said extending his arm as a new weapon formed in his hands, a black and gold bow with two silver buttons on it.

 **GASHACON SPARROW!**

"Bring it." The Bugstar left the two Ex-Aids on the floor and ran readying her sword to slash Lazer. But instead Lazer countered her attack with his Gashacon Sparrow and slashed her repeatedly with the bow. He did a backflip and aimed the bow firing several golden arrows at her making the Bugstar grab her sword and counter only a few of the arrows, the rest hit her sending her flying backwards giving both Ex-Aids time to get their weapons and activate their finishers at the same time Lazer did.

 **SHAKARIKI GEKITOTSU GIRI GIRI CRITICAL STRIKE!**

Ex-Aid jumped in the air firing his gauntlet at the Bugstar while his black counterpart threw both his glowing wheels as Lazer fired a colossal golden arrow at her as well hitting the Bugstar hard sending her flying backwards.

"Sorry to break it to you boys, this isn't where my game ends." The Bugstar said reverting back to her human form and vanished similar to the group from before.

"Damn it!"

"Davis he's gone!" Lazer said making Ex-Aid turn to see the black Ex-Aid missing making the two go back to their human forms frustrated.

* * *

"Davis I thought my orders were clear, no becoming Ex-Aid." Director Ishida was scolding Davis in the CR while he and Matt were recovering from their fight with the Bugstar.

"Wait sir, Davis might have done the best thing." Yolei said interrupting Director Ishida making him glare at her.

"What?"

"Well...we do know now how Dr. Pac-Man's allies are becoming those things, they're proto-Gashats meaning..."

"They can't keep their forms for long."

"Exactly, we can use that to our advantage."

"I need to find out who's under that mask."

"Black Ex-Aid or Pac-Man's?" Matt asked making Davis look up and nod.

"Both...do you really think it's him?"

"Without a shadow of a doubt Davis."

* * *

"What kind of monster are you?" Dr. Pac-Man asked as his lackey was currently on the floor in his human form bleeding and covered in bruises as a blue light illuminated the warehouse they were in as Pallad reverted back from his previous form.

"Not to worry about that, I doubt your futile existence will continue for long." Pallad said smiling at the two as the black Ex-Aid walked up to them. "Right? Kamen Rider...Genm?" Pallad asked as Genm took out his Gashat revealing him to be who Matt had said: Ken Ichijouji.

"I agree, you and your lackeys will fall to Ex-Aid and his allies. Or if they fail, we'll kill you all ourselves." Ken said beginning to laugh maniacally as Graphite walked up to them.

"I say we erase them now."

"Nah, I'd rather wait to see what D does." Pallad said taking out a bulky empty Gashat smiling at it before the three of them vanished leaving Dr. Pac-Man and his ally there.

"Sir...our plan..."

"Not to worry." Dr. Pac-Man said beginning to take off his helmet. He took it off and sighed revealing himself as a middle-aged man as he took a deep breath. "After all, I am the one who operated on Motomiya on Zero Day."

 _Next time:_

 _"Tai what's wrong with you?!"_

 _"I...will...COLLECT ALL GASHATS!"_

 _"If you want to try helping your friend try this."_

 _"Something's wrong with Davis!"_

 _Level 6: Repenting for your mistake_


	6. Chapter 6

Level 6: Repenting for your mistake

"Tai? Tai?" Kari said knocking on Tai's apartment door hoping to get an answer from him. While Matt and Davis were fighting Genm and one of Dr. Pac-Man's Bugstars, Tai and T.K. had gone home to recover from their fight with Graphite. But according to T.K, Tai looked broken when he had last seen him. Kari sighed not hearing any response making her lift up the doormat and took out a key from it. "Tai?" Kari opened the door with the key and walked in looking around and saw Tai sprawled on his couch wrapping himself in bandages making her run to him. "What are you doing!?"

"Oh...hey...just patching myself up." Tai said as Kari sat next to him grabbing the bandages.

"What happened?"

"Graphite, he attacked us."

"Graphite?" Kari asked looking at Tai confused making him look at her beginning to tear up.

"Your Bugstar...move Kari I'm-" Tai got interrupted by Kari hugging him making him hug her back.

"Tai I need to tell you something."

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place?" Davis asked as he, Matt, and T.K. were responding to a Bugstar call in a park. They looked around hoping to find whoever called them making Matt call the CR on his phone.

"Joe! What the hell?!" Matt yelled to Joe on the other line making the man flinch and drop his phone. After being a help to the CR recently, Director Ishida had asked the Ministry of Health to allow him to join them in the CR to respond to calls with Yolei.

"Matt it's not my fault! They told me they were there!" Joe said making Matt sigh as the two looked around to find them but all of a sudden the Giri Giri Chambara Bugstar and the Dragon Bugstar appeared and attacked the three making them fight back. But when they tried to reach for their drivers, both Bugstars punched and kicked the three and made them release their drivers and kicked them away. Then the Dragon Bugstar delivered a hard punch to T.K.'s face sending him flying backwards as the Giri Giri Chambara Bugstar kicked Matt hard into a bench making it snap and hit his head hard on the ground knocking him out leaving Davis on the floor in pain.

"Get him." The Dragon Bugstar said nodding making his ally nod and the two grabbed Davis beginning to drag him away.

"D-Davis!" T.K. yelled trying to get up but his injuries from his fight with Graphite and the force from the punch made him collapse as he watched the two take Davis away.

* * *

"They kidnapped Davis?!" Yolei asked yelling as the two cousins returned to the CR hours after Davis's kidnapping finally recovering and explained what happened.

"Where are your Drivers?" Joe asked seeing the two empty handed making them shake their heads.

"We dunno..."

"...wherever they kicked them, we couldn't find them." T.K. said standing up going to leave but he was stopped by Tai and Kari entering the CR.

"What happened?" Tai asked examining the two making Joe explain the whole story quickly. When he finished Kari gasped thinking about Davis and Tai clenched his fist growling.

"I'm gonna go find him."

"Tai they're too much for you!" Kari yelled as Tai started to leave making her brother stop and nod.

"You're right...that's why I'm taking this." Tai said getting an orange Gashat from the desk next to him and left making Joe go after him.

* * *

"Where did they take him?" Tai was walking around Odaiba trying to find any clue about Davis until he heard heavy breathing behind him. He turned around to see Joe ready to collapse running behind him making the man sigh. "Why are you following me Joe?"

"I-I-I-I-I-"

"BREATHE MAN!"

"I-I wanted to stop you...we have no idea where Davis is and where they could've taken him."

"Still! We have to try."

"Then how about you don't try it alone?" The two heard a familiar female voice and turned to see Sora awake and well walking towards them. "Matt called me, said you could use some help."

"I would appreciate it." Tai said reaching out his hand for Sora to shake it. But she swiped it to the side and gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek making him blush.

"Come on Tai, we haven't seen each other in years and you're gonna greet me with a handshake?"

"W-Well I-I-"

"Still my stupid Tai."

* * *

"So anything?" The three walked into an abandoned warehouse hoping to find some clue about Davis after spending all afternoon looking for him. But when they looked up, they saw a man with long hair wearing one of Dr. Pac-Man's white outfits making Tai look at him in surprise.

"Y-You're-!"

"Dr. Kamiya, I've been expecting you." The three turned to see Dr. Pac-Man walking towards his underling chuckling with an unconscious Davis over his shoulder.

"Davis!"

"What do you want with him?!"

"That's our business, get him." Dr. Pac-Man said pointing at Tai making his underling nod and take out a black Gashat activating it.

 **GEKITOTSU ROBOTS!**

"Second Tactics! Henshin!" Tai said taking out his Gashat and his Driver putting them both on as the man put the Gashat in his shoulder turning him into the red Robot Bugstar from before.

 **GACCHAN!**

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **BANG BANG SHOOTING!**

Snipe then jumped into the air towards the unconscious Davis hoping to get him but the Bugstar tackled him in the air and sent him into the wall breaking through it. Snipe's gauge then began to drop bar by bar as the Bugstar delivered powerful punches to his chest before punching him so hard he went into the water in the dock next to them.

"Tai!"

* * *

 _'Is this how it ends for me? A couple hits and game over for me?'_ Snipe thought as he sank to the bottom of the water while his gauge was less than half full. He looked down seeing the Orange Gashat drop from his belt and grabbed it thinking about what his sister had just told him hours before.

 _'Tai...I am Kari.'_

 _'I dunno what you meant by that Po...Kari. But I will go back just for you!'_ Snipe then activated his Gashat making a small plane-like orange robot appear as he closed his driver putting his Gashat inside.

 **JET COMBAT!**

"Third Tactics."

 **GACCHAN!**

 **LEVEL UP!**

* * *

"Tai!" Joe and Sora were at the edge of the dock with Sora beginning to undress to go underwater to go help Snipe. But she stopped as a column of water rose as the orange robot combined with Snipe's armor putting two miniguns around his waist, a chestplate resembling the front of a jet, and a helmet resembling a Pilot's as the part resembling a piece of hair lifted up revealing both of Snipe's red eyes. "Is that Tai?"

"Kamen Rider Snipe...Level 3."

 **JET! JET! IN THE SKY! JET! JET!**

 **JET COMBAT!**

"Give me...YOUR GASHATS!" Snipe's eyes flashed red as his miniguns unleashed hell on the Gekitotsu Bugstar barely missing Dr. Pac-Man and his friends as well. Snipe then flew at the Bugstar lifting him up and punching him repeatedly in the chest before releasing several bullets into the Bugstar sending him flying into the ground. "Time to end this..." The Gashacon Magnum formed in Snipe's hand and he pressed the A button extending it and put his Jet Combat Gashat in the back of it starting his finisher.

* * *

"Snipe's acting different." Graphite said in his human form as he and Pallad were watching the fight happening and found the now aggressive attitude from Snipe. Pallad then began to chuckle making him turn to look at him. "What did you do?"

"That's the problem with some games, they have some bugs inside."

"You infected his Gashat? When did you do that?"

"Ken Ichijouji put a bug in that Gashat specifically knowing that Snipe would use it. Meanwhile a new player's about to join right about now."

* * *

 **JET CRITICAL FINISH!**

Snipe then fired a jet shaped beam at the Bugstar making Joe and Sora duck for cover but right before it hit his enemy, a familiar black and yellow Samurai destroyed it with his own attack allowing for the Bugstar and Dr. Pac-Man to escape.

"What the...Matt!" Joe looked up to see Lazer Level 3 staring at Snipe with his Gashacon Sparrow aimed.

"Matt?"

"Tai what's wrong with you?!" Lazer asked as Snipe looked at him with his eyes flashing. He then flew at his ally firing on him making Lazer brace himself from the attacks that were depleting his gauge bit by bit. Suddenly, Lazer fell on his back being tackled by Snipe who then dragged him across the pavement punching him repeatedly. "Tai!"

"Give me your Gashats!" Snipe then took Lazer into the sky trying to pull his Gashats out of his Driver making Lazer press the A button on his Gashacon Sparrow splitting it in half turning them into sickles. To make him let go, Lazer used his Sickles to slash Snipe's chest making him begin to fall. Luckily he grabbed an item as he fell coating him in metal lessening the damage of the fall.

 **METAL UP!**

"Matt how did you find your Driver?!" Joe asked as he and Sora watched from afar making Lazer look at them while the bullets from Lazer were being reflected off him.

"Yolei went to the park a couple hours ago and found them stuck inside some bushes! Now if you'll excuse me, this is getting annoying!" Lazer said reconnecting his sickles back into the Gashacon Sparrow and aimed it at Snipe firing two arrows at his backpack taking out his engines and made the Rider fall to the ground reverting him back to Tai taking out his Gashats from his Driver.

"I...will...COLLECT ALL GASHATS!" Tai said getting up with his eyes flashing red and he ran at Lazer grabbing his Driver and Gashats from the floor. But Sora quickly stopped him punching him in the stomach.

"Tai what happened to you?" Matt asked reverting back from Lazer as the three of them looked at the now unconscious Tai.

* * *

"It's Game Disease." Kari said as Tai was now in the CR Quarantine. They looked at the monitor seeing Orange blobs around the unconscious Doctor making Matt look at the Jet Combat Gashat.

"Could this have been the cause?" Matt asked as Joe grabbed the Gashat looking at it closely.

"I'm going to run some tests with Yolei, keep us posted on Tai."

"Hey...Kari...where's T.K?" Sora asked putting her hand on Kari's shoulder. Kari looked at the red-haired woman and shook her head sighing.

"Who knows?"

* * *

Meanwhile Dr. Pac-Man and his lackeys had returned to their hideout with Davis throwing the young doctor into a stretcher on the wall cuffing his arms and legs to it.

"Huh...what? Where am I?" Davis said opening his eyes and looked around to see Dr. Pac-Man sitting in a seat in front of him with a gauntlet just like Genm and Graphite. "Pac-Man! When I get out of here..."

"You'll what? From what it looks like, you won't be escaping from there soon." Dr. Pac-Man said standing up and took off the weapon looking at him. "Interesting right? It's called the Bugvisor, only Bugstars can use it. And when used in a different way, it can also spread a virus." Dr. Pac-Man said introducing the weapon and held the two red cannons to his chest unleashing several small Pac-Men entering his body making Davis yell in pain. "This is a special kind of virus, it takes advantage of Pac-Man's nature to eat everything with a virus detection program inside."

"Vi-Virus?!"

"Sadly you're just a test as to if my virus works, if it's successful: I will go get the key to my master plan." Dr. Pac-Man said watching Davis scream in pain making him laugh.

"Who are you?!"

"Watch your tone young man, for you owe your life to me because you took ours. I am Michihiko Zaizen." Dr. Pac-Man said taking off his helmet revealing his true face making Davis look at him confused.

"Zaizen...?"

"Sorry to crash the party but we warned you." Graphite said in his Bugstar form walking in and took out his staff walking towards Zaizen. But suddenly Zaizen disappeared as Pallad arrived as well.

"Well well, isn't this a coincidence. Fate really is like a puzzle." Pallad said smiling walking up to Davis. When he arrived in front of the man, he grabbed the cuffs and ripped them off making Davis fall on his knees in front of him.

"Who are you?"

"Don't worry about me D. You should be more worried about Tai."

"Tai? What happened to Tai."

"A bug in one of his Gashats, made him go crazy. If you want to try helping your friend try this." Pallad said taking out a bulky blank Gashat and gave it to Davis before walking away with Graphite.

* * *

"Proceeding with Level 3." While that happened, Brave was responding to a call about a Bugstar virus break out and was currently fighting another Boss Salty Bugstar. He quickly activated his DoReMiFa Beat Gashat and leveled up to Level 3 and destroyed it with one slash.

"Well well, who do we have here?" Brave turned around to see Graphite in his human form walking towards him with a black Gashat in his hands.

"Graphite!" Brave yelled running at him turning his Gashacon Sword into its ice form making Graphite chuckle and dodge.

"Now, that isn't fair. Let's make this a fair game." Graphite said raising his Gashat and activated it.

 **DRAGOKNIGHT HUNTER! Z!**

Brave watched in shock as Graphite put the Gashat on his neck turning him into his Bugstar form but it had now become all black with bones around his body and a dragon skull on his head.

"Come." Graphite said taking out his staff making Brave run at him and swing his blade at him. But Graphite simply blocked it with his staff and used it to slash Brave twice in the chest.

"Why you..." Brave growled spinning the scratchpad on his right arm and began to move with the beat and slashing his sword each time he neared Graphite. But Graphite would block and counter the attack sending Brave to the floor.

"Dragon's fury." Graphite's staff ignited on fire and he created an X-Shaped slash in the air sending it at Brave who tried to block with his weapon, but he was overpowered by the attack sending him flying and reverting him back to T.K.

"H-How? How are you more powerful than last time?" T.K. asked as Graphite reverted back to his human form and raised the Gashat.

"Dr. Pac-Man's lap dog wasn't a challenge to me. I killed him and got this Gashat." Graphite explained squatting to look at T.K. in his eyes. "Don't you recognize this game? I doubt it."

"I will eliminate you."

"Try it."

* * *

"Davis!" Davis walked into the CR limping and smiled seeing Kari and Matt sitting and talking.

"Guys." Davis said as the two ran up to him making him smile sheepishly.

"What happened to you?" Kari asked looking at Davis seeing a lack of cuts and bruises on him.

"Never mind me, where's Tai?"

"In Quarantine...why?" Matt said making Davis run into Quarantine to see Tai laying down messing with his Gashat.

"Tai!"

"Davis?" Tai asked hearing the Doctor's voice making him sit up and smile weakly seeing him. "How did you-"

"Never mind how, what happened?" Davis asked looking at the monitor to see the Bugstar Virus around Tai making him look at him in shock. "Game Disease? How?"

"I dunno, I lost control after going Level 3...I went to go get you. I figured...if I couldn't save Kari six years ago, then I could try to save you. I guess I still failed at that."

"Don't worry about it man, I appreciate you doing that. You're gonna make up for that one day, don't rush it." Davis said fist bumping Tai before taking out the Gashat Pallad had given him.

"Wait what is that?"

"Don't worry." Davis held the Gashat forward making the orange pixels of the virus leave Tai's body and go inside of it and into his body. But then all of a sudden, Davis fell to floor clutching his chest before collapsing completely.

"Something's wrong with Davis!" Tai yelled jumping out of the bed making Kari and Matt run inside and help pick up Davis.

* * *

"Have a good day Izzy." A red-haired man wearing a suit was coming out of the elevator with his co-workers in an office building. He was playing with a game on his phone while Zaizen walked passed him smirking as he saw the man.

"Koushiro Izumi...I hope you're ready." Zaizen said to himself watching Izzy leave the building as his eyes flashed green.

 _Next Time:_

 _"Koushiro Izumi? He's our old pal from High School!"_

 _"Beat Graphite and the secrets of this Gashat will be unlocked."_

 _"Davis what are you doing?!"_

 ** _DO-DO-DRAGO! NA-NA-NA-KNIGHT! DRA-! DRA-!_**

 ** _DRAGOKNIGHT HUNTER! Z!_**

 _Level 7: Fury of the Dragon_


	7. Chapter 7

Level 7: Fury of the Dragon

"How does that new body feel?" Pallad asked playing on another handheld while Graphite arrived on the roof they were on in his new form.

"Interesting...so this is the power of a Proto Gashat?" Graphite asked reverting back to his human form smiling at the black Gashat in his hands. He smiled as Ken Ichijouji walked up to them.

"Well how are we this fine evening?" Ken asked giving a menacing grin before looking at the Proto Dragoknight Hunter Z Gashat in the Bugstar's hands. "I see you got my game back from those thieves. Although I must warn you, prolonged use of a Proto Gashat will destroy the user's body."

"It's fine, I've seen the power of these Gashats and I'm prepared to kill Ex-Aid and the other Kamen Riders."

"Interesting...but there's a flaw in your plan." Ken said making Pallad look up from his game while he grabbed the Gashat from Graphite's hands.

"The power of this Gashat at most...is Level 5. If the Kamen Riders find a way to surpass Level 5 or reach that level, you will find yourself at their mercy." Ken explained handing the Gashat back to Graphite before beginning to laugh maniacally. "Actually, it's not at their mercy. It's at the mercy of my genius!"

"What nonsense are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is, to finish work on a special project of mine...those Riders have to Level Up so I can use that data from their battles. I'm currently creating the complete version of this Gashat...when I finish, fight them."

"Why? So I lose?"

"Yes and no. Yes you will lose to them, but no to let them win...battle them with all your might and then from that data I will continue my work and create new Gashats." Ken said explaining his plan to Graphite making Pallad chuckle and stand up.

"Go along with it...this plan...it makes my heart dance."

* * *

"Huh?" Davis woke up in bed in the CR Quarantine looking around to see everyone from the CR around him making him smirk. "What's up?"

"Davis you collapsed." Director Ishida said as Davis stood up being helped by Kari and Yolei chuckling sheepishly.

"Don't worry I'm-"

"You have Game Disease. "Yolei said making Davis look at her in shock as all of them nodded. T.K. pointed at the monitor revealing small Pac-Men around Davis making him growl remembering what Zaizen had done.

"It was him..."

"Who?"

"Michihiko Zaizen." Davis said making Director Ishida look at him in surprise.

"Davis he's been dead for six years."

"No...he's Dr. Pac-Man."

"Davis that's a crazy accusation." Joe said making Davis shake his head before forcing himself out of the women's arms.

"I know what I saw. I'm gonna go find him."

"Davis relax." Tai said as he and Matt blocked his way shaking their heads. "We should forget about Pac-Man for now...we have bigger problems."

"Graphite's Leveled Up." T.K. said making Davis, Kari, Tai, Matt, and Joe look at him in surprise.

"He what?"

"He used one of Dr. Pac-Man's Gashats that they stole from Genm Corp and used it to Level Up."

"Then we have to!" Davis said making all the Riders in the room look at him in shock. "Whatever it takes, we have to Level Up."

"And how do you expect us to do that?" Matt asked making Davis reach for the blank Gashat from before with Tai noticing before they heard the elevator. They all turned to see Ken walking towards them holding a briefcase.

"Hello my friends. Davis I'm glad to see you're doing well." Ken said patting Davis's shoulder before raising and opening the briefcase revealing a golden Gashat resembling a Dragon's head with the DragoKnight Hunter Z logo on it. "I bring a welcome home gift: the DragoKnight Hunter Z Gashat. Sadly it's blank as the data for it currently resides inside the stolen Proto Gashat. Beat Graphite and the secrets of this Gashat will be unlocked." Ken explained as Davis grabbed the Gashat before smiling at Ken.

"Thanks, but how do we draw him out?" Davis asked looking around making T.K. and Tai nod at each other. The two then began to walk out of the CR making Davis and Matt follow.

"We'll do it. He has an obsession with fighting us."

* * *

"So are you sure he'll be here?" Tai asked as he and T.K. were talking on a bridge over a river while the genius surgeon was playing on his phone waiting for Graphite. "What are you playing?"

"It's a new puzzle game: Oh My Puzzle. It was made by some guy named Koushiro Izumi." T.K. said continuing to play the game until Tai recognized the name making him smile.

"Koushiro Izumi?! He's our old pal from high school! Man, Izzy made that?" Tai said looking at the game until they heard footsteps headed their way from the tunnel at the end of the bridge. The two stood up and took out their Drivers seeing Graphite walking towards them. "Ready?"

"Always." T.K. said taking out his Taddle Quest Gashat as Tai took out his Bang Bang Shooting Gashat while Graphite took out the Proto DragoKnight Hunter Z Gashat.

 **TADDLE QUEST!**

 **BANG BANG SHOOTING!**

 **DRAGOKNIGHT HUNTER! Z!**

"I think it's time I put you two down. For good." Graphite said putting the Gashat on his neck becoming his Level 5 Bugstar form. The two Doctors nodded at each other and put on their Drivers getting ready to transform.

"Henshin." The two said putting in their Gashats going into their Level 1 forms rather than jumping straight to Level 2 or 3.

 **GASHATTO!**

 **LET'S GAME! SUPER GAME! ULTRA GAME! WHATCHA NAME?!**

 **I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

The two then ran at Graphite who took out his staff and began to fight the two easily overpowering them. He delivered a hard punch to Brave who tried to block with his shield sending him flying backwards before kneeing Snipe in the gut and slashing him with his staff sending him to the floor as well. Right as they got up, the three turned to see a Train headed their way making them jump off the bridge to the ground below.

"Proceeding with Level 2!"

"Second Tactics!" Snipe and Brave opened their Drivers after jumping Leveling up to Level 2 as they neared the ground below as their weapons formed in their hands as well.

 **GACCHAN!**

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **BATTLE FOR THE ADVENTURE! BATTLE FOR THE FUTURE!**

 **TADDLE QUEST!**

 **BANG BA-BANG! BANG BA-BANG!**

 **BANG BANG SHOOTING!**

The three landed and the two Kamen Riders rushed at Graphite with Snipe firing on the Bugstar while Brave pressed the B button on his Gashacon Sword four times making it ignite. He then jumped over Snipe and slashed Graphite four times making him chuckle and grab the blade before slashing him several times with his staff. Graphite's staff then ignited as well as he launched another cross made of fire at Snipe who attempted to block it with blasts from his Gashacon Magnum but they were overpowered and sent Snipe backwards dropping his Gauge.

"Had enough?"

"Oh don't worry about us...Davis now!"

 **MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION! X!**

 **BAKUSOU BIKE!**

"What?!" Graphite turned hearing a motorcycle seeing Ex-Aid on Lazer both in their Level 2 forms and was not only hit hard in the chest, but was slashed by the Gashacon Breaker in its sword form sending him to the ground making Ex-Aid laugh.

"Gotcha!"

"I've got allies too." Graphite said standing up. He snapped his fingers making a colossal robotic dragon appear from the DragoKnight Hunter Z logo and attack Ex-Aid and Lazer. Then suddenly Genm appeared as well firing at Lazer with his Bugvisor with Pallad watching from the bridge.

"This is really making my heart dance."

"Holy shit!" Snipe yelled dodging the dragon that flew right at him aiming his Gashacon Magnum in its sniper mode at the dragon firing a laser at its head making it dodge and shoot a fireball at him.

 **GIRI GIRI CHAMBARA!**

"Third Gear!" Lazer quickly reverted back to his Level 1 form and put his Giri Giri Chambara Gashat inside his Driver and opened it back up going to Level 3 as Genm Level 2 charged at him.

 **GIRI! GIRI!**

 **GIRI! GIRI! CHAMBARA!**

Lazer jumped up and and slashed Genm on his back with his Gashacon Sparrow in its sickle mode making the black Ex-Aid fall to the ground and take out the Shakariki Sports Gashat.

 **SHAKARIKI SPORTS!**

"Come on!" Lazer said getting ready to charge at Genm who closed his driver and reopened it Leveling up to Level 3.

 **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK!**

 **MIGHTY ACTION! X!**

 **A GACHA!**

 **SHAKARIKI, SHAKARIKI, BAD, BAD! SHAKATTO! RIKITTO!**

 **SHAKARIKI SPORTS!**

* * *

"Davis help me find that thing's weak spot!" Brave and Ex-Aid were currently fighting the Dragon with Brave using the blocks from Mighty Action X as boosts to jump into the air and attack it. But each time he neared it, the Dragon swiped him with its tail sending him into the river below. "Davis? Where did you go?" Brave got up and looked around for Ex-Aid only to look up and see him riding the Dragon.

"Yeehaw! Heel boy!" Ex-Aid said hitting the back of its neck with his Gashacon Breaker in its mallet mode making it roar and fly up into the air making him fall to the ground as well. "Oh no!" Ex-Aid looked up to see the Dragon beginning to shoot a fireball at him making him grab a Metal Up item.

 **METAL UP!**

"Look out below!" Ex-Aid said making Brave move out of the way as he crashed into the ground getting hit by the fireball. Luckily thanks to the item he got, nothing happened to his gauge leaving it the same as it was.

"Do we Level Up?" Brave asked as he ran up to Ex-Aid looking at the Dragon giving Ex-Aid an idea.

"Nope! Tai tag out with T.K!" Ex-Aid yelled making Snipe look at them and nod as Brave ran up to Graphite with his Gashacon Sword in Ice mode.

"Now what?" Snipe asked making Ex-Aid grab his Jet Combat Gashat and point at it.

"Use it. Deal with it in the sky while I deal with it down here." Ex-Aid replied as Snipe put in the Gashat jumping into the air closing and reopening the Driver.

 **BANG BA-BANG! BANG BA-BANG!**

 **BANG BANG SHOOTING!**

 **A GACHA!**

 **JET! JET! IN THE SKY!**

 **JET COMBAT!**

"Now what?' Ex-Aid asked himself looking around seeing Snipe Level 3 fire on the Dragon, Brave slashing Graphite with his sword and being hit back by the Bugstar, and seeing Lazer fire arrows at Genm who was throwing his wheels at him. He looked at the Gold Gashat on his side and snapped his fingers getting an idea.

* * *

"So, care to show me who's under that helmet now?" Lazer asked getting ready to fire an arrow for his finisher at Genm who had his wheels glowing for his finisher.

"Over my dead body."

 **GIRI GIRI CRITICAL STRIKE!**

 **SHAKARIKI CRITICAL STRIKE!**

The two fired their finishers creating a giant golden and purple explosion sending Lazer and Genm flying reverting them back to their human forms. Luckily for Ken, he used the smoke as a cover to escape while Matt staggered up soaked from falling into the river.

"Dammit...he's gone..." Matt said looking around hoping to find Genm and looked up seeing Snipe firing barrage after barrage of bullets onto the Dragon making it roar and hit him with a fireball sending him crashing into the ground reverting back to Tai.

* * *

"How is this possible? You're only Level 2!" Graphite looked shocked as he and Brave were currently evenly matched as each of his attacks were countered by the Kamen Rider making him chuckle.

"It's called experience. You use the same fighting style constantly." Brave said switching the Gashacon Sword to fire mode. He began to slash the Bugstar repeatedly and when he tried to block with his staff, Brave swung down with his sword and broke the weapon in half smiling under his helmet. "There's nothing that I can't cut through. Time to end this." Brave switched his sword back to ice mode and took his Gashat out of his driver and put it in the back of his sword.

 **GASHATTO!**

"Thank you!" Ex-Aid said grabbing the sword from Brave and turned his Gashacon Breaker into its sword mode putting his Gashat inside it.

 **GASHATTO!**

"What the...Davis what are you doing?!" Brave and Graphite watched as Ex-Aid slashed the water with the Gashacon Sword making the water rise and freeze. He jumped on it using the ice path towards the Dragon that was diving at him while the two swords began to glow.

 **MIGHTY TADDLE CRITICAL FINISH!**

"Take this!" Ex-Aid jumped off the ice and slashed the Dragon with the two swords destroying it and landed on the ground below giving Graphite a moment to escape. The four Kamen Riders watched as the pieces of the Dragon reformed a smaller dragon like the robots that turned the riders into their Level 3 forms and went into the Gold Gashat on Ex-Aid's side adding a dragon to the design on the side of the Gashat.

"Graphite's getting away!" Brave said seeing Graphite walking away making Ex-Aid look at the Gashat and activate it.

 **DRAGOKNIGHT HUNTER! Z!**

 **GASHATTO!**

"DAI-DAI-DAI-DAI-DAI HENSHIN!" Ex-Aid put the Gashat in his driver and opened it up making Pallad chuckle from the bridge above.

 **GACCHAN!**

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK!**

 **MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION! X!**

 **A GACHA!**

 **DO-DO-DRAGO! NA-NA-NA-KNIGHT! DRA-! DRA-!**

 **DRAGOKNIGHT HUNTER! Z!**

The small dragon reappeared and broke apart combining with Ex-Aid's armor giving him a black chestplate with a Dragon's head on his helmet, a two gauntlets on both of his arms with a blue blade on his right arm and a gun on his left, and braces on his legs making it resemble dragon legs and claws on his feet.

"Whoa that's so cool." Matt said watching the transformation in awe with Tai and Brave watching Ex-Aid aim his gun arm at Graphite readying to fire at him. But suddenly, Ex-Aid turned and fired at the three of them making them dodge by rolling out of the way. "Davis what're you doing?!" Matt's answer was a roar from Ex-Aid making him and Tai nod at each other and activate their Gashats as Brave did the same with his DoReMiFa Beat Gashat.

 **BANG BANG SHOOTING!**

 **JET COMBAT!**

 **BAKUSOU BIKE!**

 **GIRI GIRI CHAMBARA!**

 **DOREMIFA BEAT!**

"Third Gear!"

"Third Tactics!"

"Proceeding with Level 3!"

* * *

"What's going on?" Director Ishida asked as he, Yolei, Joe, and Poppy were watching the battle between the three Kamen Riders and Ex-Aid in the CR. They watched as Snipe flew up into the air in his Level 3 form only to be shot down by Ex-Aid firing at his wings. Then they saw Lazer run at him with his Gashacon Sparrow in sickle mode only to be kicked repeatedly in the chest by Ex-Aid sending him sliding backwards. Finally it was Brave's turn, charging at Ex-Aid with his Gashacon Sword in fire mode and as his blade came down near Ex-Aid's back, the Kamen Rider blocked it with his blade and slashed Brave's chest repeatedly until he fell backwards into the river.

"Davis...what's wrong?" Poppy asked holding her hands together watching Ex-Aid roar in victory as the three riders ended their transformations covered in bruises and blood from the attacks. The four left to help the three fallen riders as Ex-Aid's roar shot a stream of fire into the air until he collapsed reverting back to Davis from the strain on his body.

 _Next Time:_

 _"DragoKnight Hunter is a dangerous Gashat."_

 _"That wasn't all the Gashat can do."_

 _"We will eliminate Graphite and unmask the black Ex-Aid."_

 _"Dr. Pac-Man's going after Izzy!"_

 _Level 8: Four Player Co-Op_


End file.
